Sixth Year Betrayal
by Jessie Flower
Summary: Sequel to Fifth Year Secrets. JL,RK,SA. Betrayal, it happens all the time. Chapter 12: Kellie retailiates, Remus gets in a fight, and someone dies. [Complete!]
1. Chapter I

A/N: I'm back in the swing of things! Wahoo! Well if you just clicked this and haven't read Fifth Year Secrets written by me, you might not understyand this, no I'm certain you won't understand this, so go read that, then you can come back here and read this!  
  
Disclaimer: Erm I own Kellie! I don't think I own anything else, but maybe I do!  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Sixth Year Betrayal  
  
Lily had moved into Kellie's house and gotten a room. Kellie's house was ENORMOUS! It had two wings, for the lord of merlin. Lily's room hada purple theme, which suited her very well. She infact loved living with Kellie and her two older brothers. Kalvin was in Ravenclaw, a year older then them. Then there was Keith, who was three years older then them. Keith was an Auror. He seemed to be a very good one at that. Lily had loved vacation so far, unfortanly today wasn't a day she would categorize as great. Today was the day she had to go to the trial.  
  
Lily got dressed into black muggle clothing. She knew some people whom were going to be at the trial. Her Father, Sister, some neighboors whom hated Lily. However she did know James, Sirius, Remus, Kellie, Bella, Kalvin, Keith, and Kellie's parents would be there. Kalvin and Keith had become brothers to her, and had become very protective of her.  
  
The trial started. (a/n: I don't really know what happens in trial so I'm making it up as I go, so sorry if it dosen't come out right.)  
  
"Hello I am Judge Adams." A woman in her late twentys said. "Miss Evans, you are accusing your father of beating you." Lily nodded. "And is Mr Evans pleading Guilty or Innocent?"  
  
"I am innocent! That little WITCH is lieing!" Everyone glared at him. Suddenly someone strode into the court room. "Sorry I am late, but I took a wrong turn." It was Dumbledore.  
  
"And who are you."  
  
"The head master at Hogwarts, the school Miss Evans attends."  
  
"I see, well please take a seat."  
  
"Okay, now Miss Evans why does your father hit you?"  
  
"H-he blames me for my mothers death."  
  
"When did your mother die?"  
  
"Years ago."  
  
"Is this true, Mr Evans?"  
  
"Yes, she is the reason for her mothers death, I have no doubt in my mind."  
  
"I'm sure. Mr. Evans do you have any proof that Miss Evans was the reason of your wifes death?"  
  
"No, but she wsain the car with her."  
  
"She was in the car with her! That is your defence! She was much younger then! I can't believe a man of your age would go by someone being in the car with her would make her the reason of her death! Do you have any proof, of anything Mr. Evans?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then, Miss Evans. Do you have any proof your father has hit you?" Lily nodded. James looked questioning at Kellie, whom shrugged. Lily rolled her right pant leg. On her leg there was large scar, No one had ever noticed it because Lily would always put her socs over it when wearing her uniform. The Judge was amazed, how could a man do this to his own flesh and Blood.  
  
"Okay then, I declare that you shall be in the Custody of Mr. and Mrs. Nightstorm (A/n:Kellie's parents) Mr. Evans I declare you guilty with the charge of child abuse, you will be sentenced to jail time. That is all. The cops handcuffed Mr. Evans and escorted him into a police car. James hugged Lily.  
  
"Hi James."  
  
"Hey Lily." They let go of each other.  
  
"Well would you boys like to sleep over the house?" Mrs. Nightstorm asked.  
  
"Sure!" The boys all replied. Dumbledore made his way over to the group.  
  
"Well, see you all Semptember first."  
  
"Good bye." Lily smiled.  
  
"Good bye Miss Evans." They all got to Kellie's house and played Truth or Truth. Keith, Kalvin, Kellie, Remus, Sirius, Bella, James and Lily all sat in a circle in that order. It was Sirius' turn and he was figuring out a question to ask James.  
  
"James, have you and Lily ever had sex?" Both james and Lily went wide- eyed.  
  
"You pervert!" James yelled at him  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lily, your holding out on him!" Lily turned a bright red, and hardly anyone could tell the difference between her hair and her face color.  
  
"Okay, Kalvin. There was a Rumor going around that you slept with Fiona Lovegood, is this true?"  
  
"Yes." Kalvin said. "Actually, we have been going out for a while. We didn't just sleep together!"  
  
"What! How come I didn't know about this?" Kellie asked.  
  
"You were to wraped up in your sex dreams of Remus." Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kalvin and Keith turned to Kellie and glared at Remus.  
  
"What kind of Dreams are you having?" Keith asked half laughing while Kalvin was looking very stern at Remus.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all." Kellie said, glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Right, well it's getting late. James, Sirius and REMUS, follow me." Kalvin said. Keith followed him half laughing. Kellie gave Remus a sympathetic look and Had Lily and Bella sleep in her room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was now August 27th. The day everyone made to meet each other and go shopping for new school books and what not. Lily and Kellie spotted Sirius making mischief along with James.  
  
"Hello ladies, where is the lovely Bella?"  
  
"Lily, Sirius dosen't think were lovely." Kellie said pretending to cry.  
  
"Lily's lovely to me." James said and put his hand around Lily's waist.  
  
"So no one loves me, just great." Suddenly hands went around Kellie's waist.  
  
"I love you." Remus said. Kellie smiled at him.  
  
"Much better." Remus kissed her nose.  
  
"I need my lady though!" Sirius whined  
  
"Stop whining you big baby, I'm right here." Bella said from behind him. Sirius turned around and squeazed the life out of Bella. "Sirius, stop people are staring." And from there they went to get there new school books and other things, then they went to get ice cream. They sat down, ate and talked, when Peter arrived.  
  
"Hey Guys."  
  
"Hey Peter! How was Paris?" James asked.  
  
"What do you- I mean it was great, eiffel tower was the best."  
  
"I would love to go to the eiffel tower one day, it's so romantic!" Lily said.  
  
"All you read are smut magazines." Bella said.  
  
"Hey they aren't just smut! They are just, Kellie help me out!"  
  
"She's the one with smut dreams!"  
  
"Hey! I do not have smut dreams!"  
  
"Kellie, bella is right, actually I have one on this little thing." Lily wiggled a green ball. "I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind hearing it, specifacly Remus." Lily smiled. Kellie went red. And grumbled incoherent words. Soon the sunset and they departed only to meet up a few days later at The Hogwarts Express.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Keith was dropping off Kellie, Kalvin and Lily at the station. "Now remember. Kellie don't have to much sex dreams with Remus." Kellie rolled her eyes and walked out of the car. Lily giggled while Kalvin saw Remus and glared at him. "Lily try not to give James to much sex." Lily rooled her eyes and walked out of the car. "Kalvin be careful of Lovegood's older brother. And also try not to have to much sex!" Kalvin rolled his eyes and walked out of the car.  
  
Kellie and Lily found a compartment that consisted of Remus, Bella, and Peter watching James and Sirius have a saber war.  
  
Lily got Bella's attention then signaled for herto attack Sirius by tickling. They eache grabbed thei guy and tickled him. The girls, of coarse won. Bella was on top of Sirius kissing him, Lily was straddeling James on the seat.  
  
"So how was your vacation?" James asked.  
  
"Very good, how was yours?"  
  
"Good, I missed you a lot."  
  
"I missed you to, but you do know that we saw each other a few days agop and said this all?"  
  
"Yes, but you see now we get to see each other every single day, and never have to ask."Lily kissed him nd sat down next to him. James put his arm around her.  
  
"And on the floor show we have Mr. And Mrs Soon-to-be-Black. Will they or will they not have sex right in front of us all, that is the qurestion!" Remus said in a dark voice. "It looks as though the seat show has ended, what a shame." Everyone laughed good natured. They arrived at Hogwarts. Lily had fallen asleep after she had changed on James shoulder. James woke her up.  
  
"Lily, were back.." Lily smiled up at him. They entered hogwarts and sat down. The hat sang a song and Dumbledore said his speech. Food then appeared in front of them all. The first years were amazed as the others just dug in. However Sirius, James, remus and Peter did not, they were staring at the Slytherin tabel. Where gold and maroon die fell onto them and there food.  
  
"Nice work boys." Lily said.  
  
"Lily, you think we did that! I am so hurt!" Sirius said. Lily rolled her eyes. They all went to there dorms, well more or less. Bella slept with Sirius, Kellie slept with Remus and Lily slept with james. Everythign was back to normal. However Peter wasn't asleep as everyone else was. As soon as he was sure everyone was asleep he snuck down to the dungeons.  
  
Crabbe or maybe it was Goyle, no one really can tell them apart. Let him in. Inside were Voldemorts Followers that were in slytherin.  
  
"He's one of the marauders! He had thedeath mark, he is going to be a spy! He undetectable!" Lucious argued with Severeus. Peter walked up to them.  
  
"I am on Voldemorts side, Snape. And yo can not change that, I am a ex- marauderand a current Death Eater." Peter said proudly.  
  
~*~*~ (A/n: BEWARE!! FLUFFY!) The next day James woke up and looked down at a sleeping Lily. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, he got up, being careful not to wake her. He took a shower and came back to a awoen Lily.  
  
"Morning Beautiful"  
  
"Moring Handsom." Lily smiled. James Lightly kissed her. "First day of school."  
  
"Yes, wonder what things could possibly go wrong this year?"  
  
"Who knows." James kissed her again. Lily then left to get changed. Lily found Kellie and Bella already back from the boys dorm. They changed and waited for the boys in the common room. The boys walked down and they went to the great hall. They ate, got there ti,me teable and left for their N.E.W.T Potions class with guess who! The Slytherins.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that night in the common room. The Marauders, Marauderettes, Bill, Jake, Mia and Ashley were sitting, studying and doing whatever they wanted. Mia glared at Bella from afar.  
  
"I am going to get her back." Mia glared at Bella. She would get herback someway, somehow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Soon it was the day of the full moon. Sirius, James and Lily were walking to the common room from Quidditch practise. They came across Snape.  
  
"Look who it is. The Mudblood and the Mudblood lovers." James glared at him and took out his wand.  
  
"James don't he's not worht our time." Lily looked at him disgusted. Lily and James walked away. Sirius glared at Snape.  
  
"Snape, you curious to find out where Remus is every month?" Snape looked at him questioning.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Meet me at the Whomping Willow tree at 7:00." Sirius walked away.  
  
Sirius told Remus and the others that he would be late for the transformation. They all said it was okay. Sirius was waiting at the tree when snape came.  
  
"Press that knob." Sirius said. Snape was still debating on whether he could acutally trust Sirius or not, the Tree had practically killed Malfoy second year, and it was very small then. Sirius rolled his eyes and pressed it himself he opened the door and pushed sanpe through, suddenly a wherewolf jumped on top of Snape. A fox fought the wolf, and a stag carrie sanpe to safety. The next day Remus awoke with just Kellie and Peter in the room.  
  
"Where are the others?" Remus asked. Kellie sighed and told him the story, by the end Remus was angrier then she had ever seen him before. Remus ran out onto the field and up to Dubledore's office. He saw Sirius, Lily, James, and Snape all sitting in chairs.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!" Remus yelled, everyone winced, including Dumbledore. Remus walked up to Sirius. "How could you do that to me, why!"  
  
"He called Lily a Mudblood, I wanted to get revenge."  
  
"He could have died! I could have killed him!"  
  
"I'm sorry Remus."  
  
"I can't believe you! You betrayed me, I told you to keep it secret, not to tell someone where to find me and lead them there!" Remus ran out of the room. Kellie folllowed him.  
  
Sirius hung his head low. Remus would never forgive him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was running through the halls. He stormed into the common room. Scaring Bella.  
  
"Remus, you okay?"  
  
"Just dandy." He said, ran up to the dorm and slammed his door shut. Kellie arrived panting for breath seconds later.  
  
"What happened?" Bell asked. Kellie caught her breath and sat across from Bella.  
  
"Wel Sirius, wasn't exactly using his head last night. He let Remus loose on Snape. Sirius said he called Lily a mudblood and he wanted to get revenge on Snape. He told him how to get to remus. Lily had to fight Remus to get off Snape, James got Snape to safety."  
  
"Oh my god. Remus isn't to happy."  
  
"No not really, he looked ready to murder Sirius when I told him everything that happened."  
  
"Dear lord, this isn't good."  
  
"No not good at all. I'm going to try and talk to Remus, maybe reason with him."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Snape, you can not reapeat anything you saw to ayone, or you will be expelled okay?" Dumbledore said sternly. He was not happy, he hardly ever got like that. Through all of the pranks when he had to punish the boys he still had that twincle in his eyes, but this, oh no he was most certainly very very angry. "Sirius, 100 points deducted from Gryffindor and you have detention with Flitch for two weeks. Leave now." They all nodded.  
  
Sirius walked into the common room as Kellie walked up to the dorm. Sirius collapsed on the couch. "I'm such an arse."  
  
"That you are." James said. "But, he'll get over it, he can't stay mad at you forever."  
  
"I would if I were him." Sirius said.  
  
"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Lily said. "Go up there and apologize to him."  
  
"Actually do that after Kellie fails trying to reason with him." Bella said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Remus, he wasn't thinking." Kellie said.  
  
"He never thinks does he! All he does think about is himself, he's so selfish! How could he do that to anyone!"  
  
"Remus."  
  
"No Kellie, if you think he's so great why don't you go out with HIM!"  
  
"REMUS J. LUPIN! I SWARE YOU ARE BEING AS BAD IF NOT WORSE THEN HIM!!!! DID YOU EVEN LOOK AT HIM HE FEELS SO BADLY RIGHT NOW!! NO YOU DON'T MAYBE YOU SHOULD PAY MORE ATTENTION!" The words seemed to have affected Remus, as he looked somewhat sorry, or he had calmed down.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone inb the common room could hear the yelling, but not the specific words, you could pick up one here and there, but all you got was Bad, You, Him and No. Which didn't make Sirius feel much betterm those words could be in so many sentences against him. Sirius started pacing. Lily was biting her lip. James was watching his best friend pace back and forth. Bella just hoped for the best. Remus and Kellie came down to the common room. Remus took a breath, Sirius looked up to him with hope.  
  
"I'm really really sorry Remus. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it I sware, I wasn't thinking. I'm selfish and don't deserve your friendship." Sirius said, closing hiseyes.  
  
"It's okay, I forgive you." Remus said. Sirius squeazed Remus with all of his might.  
  
"Sirius, stop! Now!" Remus said trying to squirm out of his hold.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So how do you like it? If it was confusing to some, then like I told you in the beginning, READ THE FIRST ONE! THIS IS A SEQUEL!  
  
Review Thanks (from the last chapter in fifth year secrets)  
  
Whippy Bird: So the mia thing may come up next chapter, not sure. And yea that chapter was rushed, I just wanted to bring everything together for you guys. I have had such a long break from writing all of this so I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, so tell me what you think of this one so far! Maiking it more fluffy too, but that well cahnge, mwahhhh.. 


	2. Chapter II

Remus woke up next to Kellie. She was perfect, she did everything right. She got the best grades, she was nice and sweet, and beautiful. And she was the reason that he forgave Sirius. She was brillaint. Kellie's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me.  
  
"Morning, Remus."  
  
"Morning, Kellie." Remus kissed her.  
  
"Mmm, that's a good way to wae up in the morning." Remus smiled at her, and that looked at each other in comfortable silence.  
  
"MORNIGN!!! RISE AND SHINE!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Well there goes the comfortable silence." Kellie sighed. Remus smiled at her. Kellie and Remus got out of bed as did Lily and James.  
  
"Sirius." James said glaring at him.  
  
"Yes Jamsie?"  
  
"The next time you wake up, do not wake up anyone else!"  
  
"Rightioo! So who wants to go to breakfast?" Bella came up from behind him.  
  
"I'll take care of him." She grabbed his ear lobe.  
  
"OW!!!" Kellie kissed Remus.  
  
"I'm going to go get changed see you in a bit." Remus smiled at her and shook his head. Lily and Bella followed in suit.  
  
"So anyone get Lucky tonight?" Sirius asked. Both James and Remus threw a pillow at his head. "What I'm just asking! I mean Lily has been holding out on James like forever!"  
  
"She is not holding out on me!" James and Sirius continued to argue as Remus got changed while listening to their conversation, it was quite amusing.  
  
"Remus, don't you think Lily is holding out on James!?"  
  
"I plead the fifth." Remus said and walked down to the common room. Bill was pacing back and forth. He was also talking to himself, Remus hear the word Natalie and smiled.  
  
"As Natalie out yet?" Remus asked. Bill jumped, and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh it's just you. Well..erm, no-do you think I should?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How?"  
  
"During Breakfast, you go up to her table ask her if you can talk in private and ask her out."  
  
"Right, okay. I will do it tomorrow."  
  
"Tonight, or lunch."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause by the morning you'll have to many worries."  
  
"Right, why not this morning."  
  
"You have to many worries."  
  
"Right. Okay lunch it is!" Bill said and walked out of the common room down to breakfast. A cat appeared at Remus legs. He pickedit up and saw it was Boots.  
  
"Hello Boots." Botts changed into Kellie.  
  
"Hello Moony." Kellie smiled.  
  
~*~*~ [A/n: I am making up an animal! Also Whippy Bird, here is Evil Mia!]  
  
Later in Herbology everyone was working with Obberuvers. The Obberuvers were a animal/plant that was very friendly and gentle. Bella wasworking on her when suddenly it bite her. Sprout walked over.  
  
"Oh dear! That was a Doctalever, oh dear it hardly has a difference in appearance, but Sirius, take her to the infirary! She may be unconsiouncess by the time you get there! Hurry, James you help him. Mia was in the corner and smirked, putting to herbology key to plants in a bucket where Sprout always put it.  
  
Lily saw her smirk, and simentanously knew it was her who switched the plants. She was going to get it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was in the infirmary watching an unconsious Bella for the rest of the day. James came down before after hours and gave Sirius his invisabiltiy Cloak. Sirius thanked him and James walked back through the halls, where he found Snape talking to Peter.  
  
"Peter?" James said. Peter's eyes widened.  
  
"J-J-James!"  
  
"Is Snape bothering you?" James glared at Snape.  
  
"N-n-no we were just disgusing something."  
  
"Right, you coming to the common room?" James asked Peter.  
  
"In a s-second."  
  
"Okay." James left with out another thought to why Peter and Snape were talking. As soon as Snape was sure James was out of ear shot, he started talking again.  
  
"Like I was saying, Lord Voldemort wants you to do it to Lily at the next game. Got it? And do NOT mess up." Snape strode down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James walked into the common room and say Lily. He conjured up a lily flower. He walked behind her and put it behind her ear.  
  
"A lily for my Lily." He said and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Mmm. I'm worried'bout Bella."  
  
"Why? 'Cause Mia is after her, I figured out it wasMia, she had the keys to the plants and was smirking when you and Sirius had to bring her to the infirmary."  
  
"That Bitch! God, why is she doing this?"  
  
"Last year. Remember Bella left her and became friends with us, again."  
  
"Oh, right. We are going to have to get her back."  
  
"What do you purpose?"  
  
"I'm not sure, what do you think?"  
  
"Have to think it over with the others, were bound to think of something."  
  
"Yea, we should tell them tomorrow, it's late."  
  
"It's the weekend thought, thank god. And we have the Quidditch Game tomorrow, versus Slytherin."  
  
"Oh, yes." James said a grin spreading on his face. "We are going to whip their ARSES!" Lily chuckled at james enthusiasum.  
  
"Someones excited." Lily smiled. James smiled back at her. He loved to see Lily smile, and lovbed it when he made Lily smile. He leaned forward and kissed her. They kept kissing until they heard a "Ahem." They looked and saw Kalvin.  
  
"Kalvin! How did you get in here?"  
  
"Peter let me in. So James, maybe we should have a talk tomorrow after the game, along with Remus."  
  
"Kalvin." Lily said looking at him.  
  
"Just looking out for my sisters." He said defensively. Lily smiled. She was considered part of the family as soon as she had gotten to Kellie's house, and she loved it. Kellie's family was so loving, and caring.  
  
"Kellie is in- um well she is asleep." Lily said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, she is asleep in the girls dormitory actually. I don't advise you to wake her up. She gets grumpy. Not a preety site I tell you. I'll tell her you were looking for her, okay. Good, well see you at the game, bye bye." Lily rushed him out.  
  
"He would have loved to have seen Kellie and Remus sleeping together."  
  
"Remus would have been dead."  
  
"Probably, but I and Remus are most likely going to be dead after the game."  
  
"Good point."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Quidditch game was about to start. Remus was the announcer. Jake was talking to the team.  
  
"Okay guys. We can win this Slytherin's team always sucks, they may have the best brooms but we've got the skill. Ready?" He got nodds from all the players. Everyone went out.  
  
Remus had just finished announcing the Slytherin team."And on the Gryffindor Team we have Wood(Jake) as Keeper and and Captain. Bell(Kate's father), Potter and Johnson(Alicia, In think, her father), as Chasers. Black and Weasley as Beaters and Evans as seeker! Madame Hooch blows the shitle and they are off!"  
  
"Potter is in possesion of the ball! He passes to Bell, whom passes to Johnson, who shoots! And scores! 10-0 Gryffindor!" The student roared, all except the Slytherin portion. Soon enough Slytherin had gotten some goals and it was 200-200, they were tied. Lily saw the snitch and went for it.  
  
Peter took a deep breath and cast a spell, Lily fell off her broom, which wasabout 50, if not more feet high in the air. James dove down, along with Sirius, Bill and Jake. Bella (who was let out of the infirmary that morning.), Kellie, Remus and Kalvin raced down to the field.  
  
"There was no bludger." Sirius said.  
  
"How did it happen then?" Jake asked.  
  
"A spell?" Sirius said. James checked Lily's pulse, she still had a pulse thank god. Madame Hooch had conjured up a stretcher and everyone followed her to the infirmary.  
  
"Madame Pompfrey!" Madame Hooch yelled.  
  
"Yes, oh dear. What happened?" Madame Popmfrey asked putting Lily on a vacant bed.  
  
"She seemed to have fallen off her broom."  
  
"Okay, out! Out she needs her rest!" They all went to the common room. None of them even bothered to change. James was pacing. Everyone else was highly nervous.  
  
"What happened?" James finally said. "Wasit a bludger?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. I had aimed one at Bellatrix, which hit her and The other one Goyle had."  
  
"Quaffel?" James asked.  
  
"Slythrin tried to score, I had it in my hand right before I had seen her fall." Jake said.  
  
"Then someone jinxed her broom, or a spectator cast a spell, Slytherin most likely." James said. Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peter was in the Dungeons, a room no one including the marauders knew about.  
  
"You did well, Pettigrew."  
  
"Thank you Mi Lord."  
  
"You shall be rewarded in time. Now I want to make sure there is much more Drama in the lives of your friends. It will help me, very much. Mia Henderson has joined the death eaters. I know she is already your friends enemys, so there should beno trouble. I want your next target to be...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie sat in the common room, biting on her nails. She was so worried about Lily. James had finally stopped pacing.  
  
"I'm going to change." James said and walked up to his dorm. He looked at his bed, he had slept with Lily on that bed the night before. He loved her, and she knew that. God how could something like this happen to her, why couldn't it have been him. James let a few silent tears roll down his cheeck. James changed into black pants and a green t-shirt. He came back to the common room.  
  
Kalvin looked at the clock, he had to go it was going to beafter hours soon. "I have to go, contact me as soon as you know anything. Kellie you know how to sneak in, in your cat form." Kellie nodded the others turned to her. Some in shock others in cofusion.  
  
"He saw me transform into my form."  
  
"What are you talking about!?" Bella and Jake asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh erm, well." Kellie looked to Remus. He nodded his head. "Remus is a werewolf, as Jake and Bill know."  
  
"Oh my god." Bella said. Remus didn't look at her, even though everyone had been fine about it, he wasn't sure if Bella would be. "That's terrible. Are you okay Remus?" Remus half-heartenly smiled at her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Yea, well James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and I are un registered amnagi."  
  
"Awesome!" Bill said. "What are you guys?"  
  
"I'm a cat, they call me Boots."  
  
"I'm a dog, sometime mistaken for a grim and they call me Padfoot."  
  
"I'm a male deer, and the call me Prongs."  
  
"Lily is a fox, we call her Vixen and Peter is a rat and we call him Wormtail. They call me Moony, for obvious reason." Remus finished.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily woke from her unconsious state in two days. She saw flowers on the bedside table along with plenty of cards and candy. Lily smiled. She opened a card she reconized her name written in James hand writing.  
  
Lily,  
  
Remember I love you. I hope you feel better, and you better tell me immediately when you are awake!  
  
Love you,  
  
James  
  
Lily smiled, as she saw the card was boardered in lillies. James seemed to have an obsession with lillies ever since the start of the year.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James last class had ended and he snuck down into the infirmary as he did every night. He saw Lily was awake and was reading his letter. He saw her smile as she read the card. He walked up to her.  
  
"Your awake."  
  
"Seems so, how long was I out for?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Eek! Do you have my homework, I should get started on it, I can't believe I was asleep for two days! You only have one days worth of hoework seeing as you fell unconsious on a Saturday, not very good timing, you had us all worried all weekend."  
  
"Sorry, is there a way I could make it up?" Lily asked.  
  
"I could think of a few." James said seductivly.  
  
"Not like that!" Lily hit him in mock anger.  
  
"Who said I was thinking like that?"  
  
"Your voice."  
  
"Oh my voice says so many things dosen't it."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily had been let out of the common room for a couple of days. Everyone was plotting revenge on Mia.  
  
"Pimples."Bella said.  
  
"We've done that before." Kellie said.  
  
"Death." Sirius said.  
  
"We're not killing anyone." Remus reasoned.  
  
"Breath and Hair." Lily said, an evil glint in her eyes.  
  
"Sounds good; what exactly are we doing?" Sirius asked. Lily begain to explain it to them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning everyone in Hogwarts, maybe even a few muggle a little ways away heard. A piercing scream come out of The Gryffindor girls dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
What happened? They got revenge on evil Mia! Muuahhh, and what are Peter and Mia planning to do for old Volddie? Well actually the last one might not take effect for a while.hmm, all to come up.And what ever happened to Ashley? Well she'll be in next chapter, of coarse now that Mia has joined the death eater will ashley become a death eater to, or will she do something none of you saw coming? So how did you like this chapter? Was it good?  
  
Review Thanks  
  
Me - glad you love it! *Does happy dance* Hope the update was soon enough for you!  
  
Vegea Kalorale - I was hoping you think ti was a good start, I think it's even better then Fifth year secrets!  
  
Review Thanks from FYS:  
  
Ella: Changed the roman numberal, thanks for the correction! 


	3. Chapter III

Lily, Bella and Kellie had slept in the girls dorm. (A/n: OMG! They slept  
in the girls dorm! They haven't done that all year!) Just so they could  
see the effect on Mia. Mia stormed into the girls dorm with frizzy hot  
pink hair that and sticking straight up. And her breath, it smelled like  
dung bomb dropped in it.  
  
Lily, Bella, Kellie and surprisingly Ashley were all laughing. Mia glared  
at them. Mia opened her mouth to say something. But she cringed from the  
smell that came out of her mouth and kept her mouth shut. Lily realized  
that Ashley hadn't really been talking to Mia all year, and Ashley really  
wasn't all that bad without Mia around. Hmm, maybe things would change  
this year.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone was gathered in the common room. The prank had gone over  
absolutely perfect. Although they did get a weeks detention, but that  
wasn't that bad.  
  
"You should have seen her face, when she tried to yell at us!" Bella  
said.  
  
"Well, I think half the world was awoken by her scream." Jake said.  
  
"She's still trying to get the stench out of her mouth by brushing her  
teeth, not very smart is she?" Ashley said from behind them.  
  
"Hey Ashley." Lily said. "So you and Mia aren't friends anymore?"  
  
"Nope, I saw the error of my ways during the summer."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Yea, her parents are like, evil." Ashley said.  
  
" Like mine then!" Sirius said.  
  
" I would assume so." Ashley said. Ashley was a distant relative of  
Sirius.  
  
" Her face was priceless when she smelled the stench." Kellie said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Mia and Peter were planning their attack on Kellie.  
  
" What should w-we do?" Peter asked  
  
" Break her and Remus up." Mia said.  
  
" There is probably an easier way to make drama."  
  
" We kill Remus."  
  
" No! H-he's one of my good friends."  
  
" You're a death eater! Death Eaters are your friends NOT the Marauders  
and CO?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
(A/n: Bathroom scene rated R, maybe?)  
  
James took off his shirt and pants. Which left him in his boxers only  
(A/n: Good picture, hee hee) he grabbed a towel and walked into the  
bathroom. Someone was alreadyt taking a shower and they turned the shower  
off and walked out.  
  
"James!" Lily yelled.  
  
" Lily." James smiled looking her up and down. She grabbed a towel and  
covered herself up. James pouted. " Did you have to cover yourself up?"  
  
" Yes!" James kissed her neck and made a trail of kisses to the back of  
her ear.  
  
"James." Lily whimpered.  
  
"Yes." He whispered into her ear, and smiled. He had her. James turned on  
the shower, and took off his boxers.  
  
"James I really should go back to my dorm."  
  
" Like you ever sleep there." He said. He picked her up and put her over  
his shoulder. He hoped into the shower and brought her in with him.  
  
" Look your hair gets straight in the shower!" Lily said. James pretended  
to be hurt.  
  
" I'm so hurt!"  
  
" But I like it better wild then straight. Makes you look sexy."  
  
" Really?" James said and took her by the waist and brought her closer to  
him. James kissed her sensitive spot (behind the ear).  
  
Sirius walked in and saw red and black hair uncomfortably close.  
  
"James and Bill please tell me you're not making out!" Sirius opened the  
shower and saw It was not Bill, but Lily. "Oi! Sorry!" Sirius said  
quickly and ran back into the dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later James walked to his bed, Lily was in the girls dorm.  
  
" Not holding out any longer now is she?" Sirius said, from the bed next  
to his.  
  
" Sirius, do me a favor and shut up!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday and there was no Quidditch game today. Lily yawned. She  
walked down to the common room. The portrait door swung open and Sirius  
was jumping around and singing like a maniac. James and Remus collapsed  
onto the couches.  
  
" Umm, is there a reason Sirius is jumping around and singing like the  
maniac he is?" Lily added as an after thought.  
  
" Candy, the elves gave him CANDY! Are they insane? I specifically told  
them back in first year to never EVER give HIM CANDY!" James yelled.  
  
" Calm down, so he's hyper it can't be that bad." Sirius then ran over to  
lily.  
  
"Lily is nice. She lets me have candy! Lily loves me! Lily did you know  
James has had a crush on you since second year when Remus told him off.  
Yup yup yup!" Sirius said. James blushed. Lily smiled.  
  
" It's more like he's high or drunk when he is hyper." Kellie walked down  
the stairs.  
  
" Hey you guys."  
  
" Kellie!" Sirius said then he ran over and gave her a bear hug.  
  
" Sirius, seriously get off of me!"  
  
" Kellie's my friend." Sirius let go of her.  
  
" Is he drunk?"  
  
" Candy." Remus and James said at the same time.  
  
" Right then." Kellie sat down next to Remus.  
  
" Kellie and Remus did you know that earlier in the week I walked in on  
James and Lily in the shower TOGETHER!" Sirius said. Lily and James  
blushed.  
  
" Really they were showering together." Remus said, his eyebrows raised.  
  
" Yup Yup Yup! Lily's not holding out on him any more, I figured!" Lily  
turned even redder then before if possible.  
  
" She was not holding out on me!" James yelled at Sirius.  
  
" Okay Mister Grouchy pants, or maybe uncomfortable. You said whenever  
Lily blushes it turns you on and your groin gets all hard." James turned  
red. They all looked at him with eyebrows raised. Lily smiled at him. She  
then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
" Sirius, shut up. Like NOW!" James said, clenching his teeth.  
  
" No can do! Christmas is a coming up. Lily and James are gonna kiss  
under the mistletoe fa la la la la la la la la." James stuffed a pillow  
into Sirius' mouth in hopes to shut him up. Ashley then walked down into  
the common room.  
  
" What happened?" She asked automatically.  
  
" Candy." They all answered.  
  
" Right, I'll just be going back up stairs then." Ashley said and ran up  
stairs.  
  
" Why didn't we do that!?" Kellie asked.  
  
" We're Idiots." Lily supplied. Bella then walked down the stairs.  
  
" BELLA!!" Sirius yelled and gave her a bear hug.  
  
" Sirius, are you okay?"  
  
" Candy." All of the others said.  
  
" Oh, well then, maybe I should be going." Bella said slowly backing away  
from Sirius, who jumped on her and turned into his Padfoot form and  
started licking her.  
  
" Argh! Sirius! Ger'off me!" Bella said trying top shove him off of her.  
All the others snuck out of the common room and into the boys dorm. (The  
girls were still in their pj's.) James and Lily sat on his bed and  
started talking.  
  
" Listen Lily, erm about what Sirius said-" James started but was cut off  
as Lily started to kiss him. James then kissed her back. They stopped  
kissing and lay in the bed looking at each other.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie sat on Remus' bed. Kellie laid down. Remus lied down  
next to her. He touched her cheek, she was so lovely, and perfect. He  
kissed her on the forehead.  
  
" So have any interesting dreams lately?" Remus asked.  
  
" You guys are never going to forget that now are you!?"  
  
" Nope." Remus smiled and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peter and Mia were still in the dungeons worrying out their plan.  
  
" It's perfect!" Mia said.  
  
" It could kill someone."  
  
" Like that matters, we are death eaters, we kill people with the  
unforgivable curses."  
  
" But-"  
  
" No buts, the next full moon your friends are going to be in for a  
treat!" Mia smirked, although after the full moon she had plan of her own  
to hurt Kellie even more, if Plan A didn't work.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius' hyperness had finally faded away and everyone was gathered in the  
common room, except Mia and Peter.  
  
" I'm bored." Bill said.  
  
" Did you ask Natalie out yet?" Remus asked.  
  
" Yup! We're going out tomorrow!" Bill said.  
  
" I'm bored now." Bella said.  
  
" I could think of ways to change that." Sirius said.  
  
" Okay!" Bella grabbed his hand and lead him into the boys dorm.  
  
" Bella just agreed with Sirius to have sex." Kelie said.  
  
" Seems so." Jake said.  
  
" Those two are crazy." Kellie said shaking her head.  
  
" Yea but you have those crazy dreams." Jake pointed out.  
  
" Nobody will ever forget that!" kellie said.  
  
" It's called, well I'm not sure what it's called. We just like to use it  
against you a lot." Bill said.  
  
" So Lily, and James." Kellie started.  
  
" Oh good God, don't change the subject on us."  
  
" Well, you were showering together, I have some questions about that."  
Kellie said. Bill and Jake looked at Lily and James with their eyebrows  
raised.  
  
"James walked in on me." Lily said.  
  
" I'm sure that was ALL that happened." Kellie said smirk growing on her  
face.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later before dinner was served Dumbledore stood up.  
  
" I would like to announce that October 31st we will be having a dance.  
For everyone in 5th year and up. Please come dressed in costume. Thank  
you!"  
  
All the students started talking about it. James smiled at Lily. " Lily  
may I have the pleasure of going to this dance with you?" He said with a  
bow, everyone had to bite their tongues to hold in their laughter.  
  
" Why of course, James." James smiled at her and kissed her. What they  
didn't notice was that Professor McGonagal was right behind them.  
  
" Ahem!" James and Lily turned around and saw her. " Please leave that  
for the Astronomy tower."  
  
" Good Idea!" James said and dragged Lily up to the Astronomy Tower.  
McGonnagal shook her head muttering incoherent words and walked up to the  
staff table. As soon as she was out of ear shot, Sirius, Remus, Peter,  
Kellie, Bella, Ashley, Bill and Jake started cracking up.  
  
" I can't believe he actually said that!" Bella said.  
  
" Me either." Remus said.  
  
" That is the most hilarious thing I have ever heard, well except for  
Kellie's-"  
  
" Say it and your dead." Kellie said in a warning tone. Sirius gulped.  
Everyone then laughed again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mia walked into the Forbidden Forest. Where a tall man was waiting for  
her.  
  
" I want to try and shoot him, got it?"  
  
" Yes Ma'am. Why exactly are you after him?"  
  
" I have my reasons. You cannot screw this up. Flee the scene when you  
shoot him."  
  
" Okay, then. So where does he stay?"  
  
" The Shrieking Shack."  
  
" Isn't that place haunted Ma'am?"  
  
" No, it's just a rumor nothing besides him, and few of his friends.  
Remember whatever you do, do not harm the rat."  
  
" Okay Ma'am. I got paid after I do this right?"  
  
" You will be rewarded for your deeds in time." Mia said and walked back  
into the castle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Before they knew it October's Full Moon had come. Remus had gone down to  
the infirmary in the morning. 6:00 James, Peter and Sirius snuck down to  
the Shrieking Shack. 6:30 Kellie and Lily snuck down to the Shrieking  
Shack. Kellie froze the tree and Lily formed and entered the tree, which  
lead to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
Padfoot, Moony and Prongs were running around. Vixen and Boots joined  
them, however Wormtail stayed in the corner knowing what was going to  
happen any minute.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dick Willamson was the hunter that Mia had hired to do the dirty deed.  
Dick walked into Hogsmeade. He was a hunter from America and he had been  
called by a relative saying that one of their friends needed help in  
killing a beast. This beast was a werewolf. Dick normally wouldn't kill  
werewolves, he felt sorry for them. But he had greed, as most people do.  
Dick walked through the gates and walked up the path and into the  
Shrieking Shack.  
  
He quietly walked into the house, and heard noises in a room. He looked  
and inside was A rat, he wasn't supposed to harm. A fox, a deer, a cat, a  
large dog and the wolf. Dick loaded his gun and pointed it at the wolf he  
shot it three times and ran, without seeing what it hit.  
  
~*Boots P.O.V*~  
  
Boots saw the door open then she saw a gun pointed at Moony. She jumped  
in front of Moony and got shot three times. Boots changed back into  
Kellie  
  
¤~¤Cliffie!!!!!!!~¤~ HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA Read and Review and you get the next chapter.  
  
Note from beta reader: HAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA -=points and laughs=- I know what happens hahahahahahahahahaha. If the chapter sucks blame me not Tiger12  
  
Note from Author: Cliffe!! So how did you like that Chapter! I know it's a cliffe, but I think you'll live! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Will Kellie make it through? I know, but you don't mwahhhhhhh..Okay so review please! Do you think I should bring Dick into the story in another chapter? Hm, so many things I could do..  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Manny2003- I feel so loved! Your reviewed all of my stories! Glad you like Truth Sryup, and Padfoots adventures in the Love and The Lost, although I may delete that not many people seem to like that. And yeah I ended Fifth year a little quickly but I really wanted to start the new year!  
  
LightingFairy- Glad you like this one!  
  
Macy Blodwyn- Your story is really good! Glad you like mine! 


	4. Chapter IV

Padfoot lead Moony into another room, and locked the door. Vixen changed  
back into Lily, and Prongs changed back into James.  
  
" We have to get her to the infirmary." Lily said. James nodded and  
picked her up. James ran to the infirmary with Lily not to far behind  
him. James set Kellie down on a bed and called for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
" Madame Pomfrey! We need you!" James yelled looking around for her.  
  
" Right here dear, what is the problem, oh my. James go wash up, I  
presume that's Kellie's blood on you?" James nodded. Madame Pompfrey  
started to do some spells to heal Kellie. Moments later, James came  
backin the room with his shirt slightly damp, and all signs of blood  
gone.  
  
" Well, I don't know if she is going to make it through. She was shot by  
three silver bullets."  
  
" Silver?" James gulped. Lily looked worried too. It was common knowledge  
that silver could kill a werewolf. Then it clicked in both of their  
minds. Kellie had known they were silver bullets and that was why she  
jumped in front of Remus.  
  
" Yes, lucky she's not a werewolf." Madame Pomfrey said, and went to go  
tend to one of her other patients.  
  
" Extremely." Lily said and looked at Kellie.  
  
" She saved Remus' life." James said as he took a seat next to Lily.  
  
" I know, she's so brave."  
  
" The model Gryffindor."  
  
" Yea, that about sums it up." Lily and James were shoved out of the  
infirmary about an hour later by Madame Pomfrey. They both went back to  
the Shrieking Shack to see how Moony and Padfoot were doing. Moony had  
fallen asleep, and Padfoot was pacing back and forth. Padfoot stopped as  
soon as he saw them. He gave them a look that clearly asked how is she  
was doing. Vixen looked down, and Padfoot understood her. They all looked  
at Moony. He could have died, but Kellie being the Gryffindor she was  
saved his life.  
  
The next day, Remus was the first to wake up. He didn't remember anything  
that happened last night, he never really did. He sat on the couch  
waiting for the others to wake. So he could find out where Kellie went.  
He gazed at the door where some blood was splattered near it. Remus shook  
Lily. Knowing if he woke up one of the guys, he would be getting a black  
eye. Vixen opened her eyes and then changed back into Lily.  
  
" What happened?" Remus asked her.  
  
" You should sit down." Lily said, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
" No, where is Kellie."  
  
" Remus, calm down." Lily said.  
  
" Whose blood is that? Did I kill her!"  
  
" It's Kellie's blood and no you did not hurt her."  
  
" What happened?" Remus asked. Lily gulped. Now both Sirius and James had  
transformed back into their human form. He looked at them. " What  
happened."  
  
" Moony sit down." Sirius said.  
  
" NO! Just tell me what happened!" Sirius looked at James.  
  
" Remus, some guy came here last night and he had three silver bullets.  
None of us saw him until it was to late, except for Kellie. He tried to  
shoot you, but Kellie jumped in front of you and got shot instead. She's  
in the infirmary right now." Remus looked at James, wide eyed.  
  
" H-how is she?" Remus asked.  
  
" Last night Madame Pomfrey wasn't sure if she was going to make it  
through." Remus gulped. It was his fault. If he wasn't a werewolf this  
wouldn't have happened.  
  
Sirius grabbed the sleeping Wormtail and put him in his pocket. They all  
walked into the infirmary together. Remus walked to Kellie's bed. She was  
still unconscious and had something blue over the top of her mouth and  
nose. (At hospitals they put like tubes in you to make you breath and  
stuff, well that's the wizard kind.) Remus silently cried as he watched  
Kellie.  
  
" I'm going to go tell Bella and the others what happened." Sirius said,  
he received three nods from the others. He put Wormtail on a chair and  
walked back up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bella was awoken by Sirius. " This is a good way to wake up."  
  
" Not once you hear what I have to say. Go down to the common room, I'm  
going to tell everyone at the same time."  
  
" Is something wrong?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Remus?"  
  
" No." Sirius woke up Ashley and told her the same thing he told Bella,  
then he went to get Jake and Bill. They all gathered in the common room.  
It was only 7:00am on a weekend so no one was up yet.  
  
" Sirius what is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
" Last night. Kellie, she got shot by three silver bullets. She jumped in  
front of Remus." Bella gasped. Ashley's eyes widened. Bill and Jake were  
speechless.  
  
"James, Lily, Remus and Peter are in the infirmary." They all walked down  
with Sirius in silence. In the infirmary there was only Lily.  
  
" Lil, where did Remus and James go?" Sirius asked.  
  
" Remus blames himself, I think he's going to do something stupid. James  
ran after him." Sirius cursed under his breath and took out the map, he  
saw Remus and James on the seventh floor. Sirius ran out along with Jake  
and Bill. The girls were left to worry about Remus and Kellie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James finally caught up with Remus. He cornered him and shoved his  
shoulders against the wall.  
  
" Remus you cannot blame your self."  
  
" James! If I wasn't a werewolf she wouldn't be in this condition."  
  
" Do you think she would want you to this? She did it for you. It shows  
how much she loves you and her selflessness."  
  
" It's still my fault!"  
  
" No it isn't. Did you tell the hunter to come to the Shrieking Shack? I  
didn't think so. So it's not your fault." Remus shook his head although  
he was thinking something entirely different. ' I have to make sure this  
never happens again. I have to. I don't want to do it, but I have to.' A  
single tear rolled down Remus' cheek. He would have to wait to do what he  
had to until Kellie woke up.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius, Bill and Jake found Remus and James.  
  
" Hey you guys." Remus said.  
  
" You had us worried mate!" Sirius said to Remus, and put his arm around  
him in a brotherly way.  
  
" I'm fine now."  
  
" Good." Sirius smiled at him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mia was talking to the Dark Lord.  
  
" Your plan failed."  
  
" I'm afraid you are wrong." Mia said.  
  
" Do you have no respect for me! I know when plans fail. The wolf is not  
dead, your plan failed!"  
  
" In a way yes, it did fail in killing the wolf. But Kellie jumped in  
front of him, she is the one who got shot and is in the infirmary, her  
fate is not secured yet." Mia smirked. " And if she does live, she is in  
for one heck of a surprise."  
  
" What do you mean?" Voldemort asked.  
  
" Have you forgotten, I am part seer. I see parts of the future, and  
Remus has a plan of his own. One to protect her, but it will only hurt  
her even more." Mia said.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Oh yes, do you have reason to doubt me?"  
  
" I suppose that I don't. Well, if all of this succeeds in hurting Kellie  
then you will be rewarded in good time." Mia smiled. The Dark Lord left,  
and Mia took out her tarot cards.  
  
" What will come in the future for the Marauders and company?" Mia asked  
her cards and drew three cards.  
  
Betrayal, Love, Split Loyalties.  
  
" Oh well that will be splendid for me." Mia smirked evilly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that night no one slept well, everyone slept in separate beds, and  
talked to their room mates. Sirius had snuck a sleeping potion into  
Remus' drink so he wouldn't have to think about Kellie all night.  
  
" James, do you think Kellie will make it?" Sirius asked.  
  
" I don't know, she's had worse happen to her."  
  
" What?" James sighed.  
  
" She had a disease when she was about five years old. It's called  
Potrinite. Well, it kills most who get it. Kellie made it through three  
years until they found an antidote for it."  
  
" Merlin's beard!"  
  
" Yea, so I have faith she'll make it through this"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was on the roof of the Gryffindor tower. She sat there gazing out  
onto the land, where the willow tree was. The sky looked so peaceful,  
Lily sighed. She didn't know if Kellie was going to make it. Kellie had  
been her best friend since the start of Hogwarts. She and Kellie told  
each other everything. Then it hit Lily, they hadn't told Kalvin. Lily  
was still in her clothes so she walked on the roof to the Ravenclaw tower  
and climbed into the boys dorm.  
  
Lily fell onto the floor as she stepped into the boys dorm.  
  
" Who was that?"  
  
" Maybe it's him."  
  
" Don't be a sissy! Say it with me Vol-de-mort." A boy said slowly.  
  
" Erm, it's Lily. Is Kalvin in here?"  
  
" Oh Lily, hey. How are you, haven't seen you since last year!" One of  
the guys said. Lily could tell from his voice he had a smirk on his face.  
Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
" Is Kalvin here?"  
  
" Asleep."  
  
" Which bed?"  
  
" Third from the window."  
  
" Thanks." Lily walked over to Kalvin's bed and woke him up.  
  
" What?" Kalvin said groggily.  
  
" It's Kellie."  
  
" What! What's wrong? Did Remus do something to her?"  
  
" Remus didn't do anything. She's in the infirmary."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" She got shot with three silver bullets."  
  
" Merlin! Is she okay?"  
  
" We're not sure." Lily told him the story, seeing as he already knew  
about Remus.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It had been a week and Kellie still hadn't woken up. Although Madame  
Pomfrey said that she thought she would be fine. But that was only her  
opinon she wasn't 100% sure. Lily was pacing in the common room. Remus  
was trying to do his homework. James was polishing his broom, along with  
Sirius. Bella was trying to read an issue of Witch Weekly. Ashley was  
twirling her wand, trying to not think about Kellie. Well, basically what  
they all were doing was stuff so they could not worry about Kellie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore was in the Infirmary along with Mcgonagal and Madame Pomfrey.  
  
" It's been a week Albus, could she really make it through?" McGonnagal  
asked.  
  
" Yes, she very well could. Kellie is a fighter. You know that, why do  
you doubt she will live?"  
  
" She may have fought that disease, but she was shot three times. People,  
muggles and wizards alike don't live through something like that."  
  
" Neither do people whom get Potrinite."  
  
" True."  
  
" What happened, I don't understand why someone would want to kill her."  
Madame Pomfrey said, finally speaking up.  
  
" I don't think they wanted to kill her, they wanted to kill Remus."  
Dumbledore replied.  
  
" How would you know?" Pomfrey asked.  
  
" She was shot with silver bullets on the night of the full moon."  
Dumbledore answered simply.  
  
" She shouldn't have been out."  
  
" The Marauders have been doing it since second year, Kellie and Lily  
just started last year." Dumbledore said, and exited the room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Peter and Mia waited for the Dark Lord who wanted to know about Kellie's  
progress.  
  
" And how is Kellie doing?" Voldemort asked.  
  
" Still in her unconscious state." Mia said.  
  
" Very good. Do they think she will live or die?"  
  
" Pomfrey thinks she will live."  
  
" Okay then, I suppose whatever else you were talking about must go into  
effect then."  
  
" Oh, it already is." Mia smirked.  
  
Beta Note- WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! hope this is good. Once again blame me for any missed mistakes that I didn't catch. -trashcan87  
  
Author Note- Well how did you lie that one? Hmm.did you hate it or did you love it? Will Kellie ever wake up, if so what is merlin's name is he going to do? I know and uou don't :P! lol.you shall find out it good time, but you must review if you want to know!  
  
Review Thanks  
  
Kim98: Glad you liked my story! I think you meant to put amazing and imagination. 


	5. Chapter V

Kellie awoke one morning. She looked at where she lay, in the infirmary. Kellie walked over to Pomfrey' s office. " Madame Pomfrey, what er- happened?"  
  
" Oh good Merlin! Your alive!"  
  
"Yes, umm how long have I been here I remember getting shot, and stuff."  
  
"You' ve been here for a week and two days. However, you' ve been excused from all of your homework."  
  
" Thank Merlin."  
  
" Now go to sleep! You can go see your friends in a couple of hours."  
  
" Um, okay." Kellie went to sleep and woke up later on. She left the infirmary and changed back into her school uniform. She woke up Ashley, who was extremely happy she was alive. She then jumped on top of James and Lily, then Sirius and Bella, then Remus.  
  
" Oi! " Remus yelled. Remus opened his eyes and saw Kellie he smiled at her, and rolled her off him.  
  
" Remus you okay?" Kellie asked.  
  
" Yea, I' m just fine." Remus said and got off the bed. Kellie frowned, did she do something to make him angry at her? Sirius squeezed her.  
  
" You' re ALIVE! "  
  
" I won' t be in a few seconds if you don' t let go of me." Sirius smiled and let go of her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily, Kellie, Bella and Ashley had snuck to Hogsmeade to go shopping, which the boys really didn' t want to do. Remus, James, Sirius and Peter were all in the boys dorm. Remus was reading a book, Sirius was writing down pranks to play on random people, James was trying to read his Quidditch magazine, the key word here being trying, and Peter was eating, not surprising.  
  
James sighed, he couldn' t read the magazine. He kept on thinking about Remus' s attitude this morning. " Remus, why did you shrug Kellie off this morning?"  
  
"I don' t know what you are talking about."  
  
"Yes you do. Don' t lie to me." Remus closed his eyes, he knew he would have to tell them but why so soon.  
  
" Okay, well I want to help Kellie."  
  
" Meaning what exactly?"  
  
" I' m going to break up with her."  
  
" WHAT!?!" James and Sirius yelled at the same time.  
  
" I. Am. Going. To. Break. Up. With. Her." Remus said slowly.  
  
" Are you barking mad !?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"No, this will keep her safe. I wouldn' t be able to see her get hurt because of me again." Remus said, trying to convince himself more then anyone else.  
  
" Remus, you can' t believe this will keep her safe can you?" James asked. Lily entered the room.  
  
" Hey you guys we' re back. Miss me?" Lily asked smiling at James, he half heartedly smiled at her, still uneasy about what Remus had just told him. Bella and Kellie entered the room moments after.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Lily just finished their homework in the library and were packing up.  
  
" Is Remus okay?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Yea. Why do you ask?"  
  
"He seems a little distant."  
  
" Hmm." Lily and Kellie left the library and walked up a hall, where Kellie saw Remus.  
  
"Remus!" Kellie yelled. He didn' t look up, but kissed the girl next to him. Kellie ran out of the hall, tears streaming down her face. Lily was standing there in shock not sure whether to run after her best friend, or hit Remus up side the head.  
  
~*~*~ Remus' s P.O.V ~*~*~  
  
I was going to break up with Kellie, I couldn' t figure out how though. I ran into Hannah Henrey. We started talking, then I heard Kellie call me. I closed my eyes, hoping she will forgive me, someday and I brang Hannah into a kiss, passionate some may say, but I was hating it. I heard Kellie run off and I broke off the kiss.  
  
?End P.O.V.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily finally decided she would pay a nice, little visit to Remus. Lily stormed over to Remus and grabbed him by the earlobe. Lily shoved him against the wall as soon as they were out of sight of Hannah. Lily paced in front of him. Remus could tell she was furious, and he was kind of afraid of what Lily would do to him.  
  
"You, you, how? Why?" Lily said to him. Remus gulped. "How could you do that!?"  
  
"I-I-I w-wanted K-kellie to b-be s-s-safe."  
  
"So you break her heart!"  
  
"W-well yes?" Lily' s eyes widened in shock and she punched Remus. James and Sirius also happened to walk into the hallway, at the exact moment she hit him.  
  
"LILY!" James yelled. "What are you doing!"  
  
"He-he-he kissed Henrey." She said her last name in pure disgust. James and Sirius turned to Remus, who seemed to be hardly hurt. Thank god to his werewolf strength.  
  
"It' s not like Kellie saw." Sirius looked at Remus, Remus didn' t look him in the eye. "Did she, no Remus that wasn' t your way of- no." Remus nodded. James was lost.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"That' s how Remus broke up with Kellie." Sirius stated.  
  
"Remus, I told you, just breaking up with her was a bad idea, why' d you do this? Are you totally insane!?"  
  
"You knew he was going to break up with her!?" Lily yelled at James and Sirius, who both backed away from her.  
  
"Lily, we tried to talk him out of it."  
  
"But you knew and didn' t tell ME!" James backed up against the wall.  
  
"Umm......Yes?" He said.  
  
"Lily, calm down. Where is Kellie?" Sirius asked. Hoping she wouldn' t kill James.  
  
"She ran off, because of him." Lily glared at Remus, who seemed to be very interested in his shoes. James grabbed the map out of his pocket.  
  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James said and gazed through all the halls, she was nowhere to be seen. "She' s not in the castle."  
  
"WHAT!?" Sirius, Lily and Remus yelled.  
  
"She's not on the map."  
  
"Would she be on the mat in her Boots form?" lily asked  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are dead people on the map?" Sirius asked. Lily gasped, and tear stared flowing down her face ace, she backed into the wall and slid down to the floor. James glared at Sirius. James walked over to Lily.  
  
"Lily, she didn' t kill herself, we both know Kellie wouldn' t do that." James said hugging her. The only response he got was more sobs. James picked up her chin and made her look up at him. " Lily she might be outside or something, lets go look." James smiled at Lily. Lily nodded back in return. James and Lily left. Leaving Remus and Sirius alone.  
  
"Remus, go into the common room, Kellie will just be pissed if she see' s you." Remus nodded his head. Remus walked into the Common room, and saw Bella and Ashley talking. Remus took a seat in front of the fire, and looked into the flames.  
  
"Remus, are you okay?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What' s wrong?" Bella asked.  
  
"You' ll find out soon enough." Remus said and walked up to the boys dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James, Lily and Sirius had finally quit looking for Kellie, it was useless. Kellie would be found when she wanted to be found, they knew that. They arrived at the common room, where Ashley and Bella were.  
  
"What happened?" Bella asked. "Remus looked depressed, he didn' t tell us anything."  
  
"Bella sit down." Sirius said and explained the situation to both Bella and Ashley. They were both surprised, sad and angry at Remus.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Ashley asked to no one in particular.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie had ran away when she saw Remus kiss Hannah. Kellie had hidden on the roof of the Astronomy tower, knowing no one would look for her there. She didn' t want to talk to anyone. She had heard James, Lily and Sirius walking on the ground calling her name. But she didn' t respond. She didn' t want to talk to anyone. She had loved Remus, she would die for him and he made out with Hannah.  
  
Kellie balled her hands into a fist and let out a sob or two. Why? She thought. Why me? I had loved Remus as much as I could. I LOVED him, but he cheated on me. He kissed Hannah, her cousin! Kellie now detested her cousin. She had never really liked Hannah in the first place but now, she couldn' t even think of her as someone related to her.  
  
Kellie couldn' t go to the Ravenclaw tower because she was sure Kalvin would beat Remus up to a bloody pulp, for doing that. Kellie seriously thought about jumping off the tower. And she thought for it. Kellie was about to do it, when she heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"Don' t!" Kellie tuned around and, saw herself! But older.  
  
"Kellie, you' ll regret it."  
  
"Your-your me." Kellie said unbelievably.  
  
"Yes I am. I am you as an adult."  
  
"Why shouldn' t I jump?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Because your friends would be heart broken." Kellie contemplated the thought and sat back down, her older self sat next to her.  
  
"So am I married yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Do I ever forgive Remus?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What' s my occupation?"  
  
"Auror."  
  
"Not surprising." Both laughed.  
  
"I can' t tell you much more, or your whole life may change. And don' t dwell on the things I have told you. Your life path may change if you do."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now, your friends are worried sick about you. And you are going to hear it when you see them." Kellie laughed, and sniffled.  
  
"Okay, I guess I should go. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, just looking out for myself." Kellie smiled and climbed into the Astronomy tower, where she saw Kalvin and Fiona. She snuck out of the room undetected. Kellie walked up to the portrait, and took a deep breath. She muttered the password " Ridikulus " and walked in, where everyone was asleep in the common room, minus Remus. He was nowhere to be seen. Kellie had a sigh of relief and walked into her dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus sat on the top stair listening to everyone's conversation in the common room. They seemed to be angry at him, but who in there right mind wouldn' t? Then they had all fallen asleep, but Remus still sat on the top step thinking about what happened. Then he heard the portrait open. He saw it was Kellie, with a tear stained face. Remus felt so bad, because those tears were all his fault. She had not seen him as she walked up to the girls dorm. Remus sighed and walked into the sixth year boys dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie woke up. It was Friday morning. Kellie sighed, it was another school day. But at least it was a Friday. Kellie took a shower and got dressed into her school uniform. She pulled her hair up, which she rarely ever did. She never really did that unless she was sad or depressed, she thinks it hides it. But really it makes more people notice seeing as she almost NEVER does it. Kellie used a maroon and gold color scrunchie to hold her pony tail up. Kellie smiled.  
  
Kellie walked into the common room. Where everyone, gradually woke up. They all smiled at me asking how I was and what not. They all got dressed and came down, along with Remus.  
  
It was more then awkward between Remus and Kellie neither seemed to notice the others presence, until Potions.  
  
"I will be pairing you up today." Said Professor Monstrone. " Black, Lestrange; Evans, Snape; Figg, Black; Nightstorm, Lupin; Potter, Malfoy; Pettigrew, White; Willaimson, Crabbe; Jenson (Ashley) and Goyle, Bell."  
  
They all got into their pairs, and Remus and Kellie were probably worse off then everyone else. They only talked when they absolutely needed to.  
  
Remus P.O.V  
  
I am such an idiot. I shouldn' t have made out with Hannah. I was so stupid why did I even want to break up with her? I am such an idiot!  
  
Kellie P.O.V  
  
Okay stay calm. Be strong. You' ll get over him in time. Maybe I should just forgive and forget. No no bad Kellie, then you' ll end up falling for him again because you didn' t go out with him, or so I will think. What to do, maybe make conversation that might make me stronger. Yes.  
  
"So um, how are you?" Kellie asked Remus. Remus was surprised that she was talking to him, yet relieved.  
  
"I' m good, I guess. How about you?"  
  
"As good as can be expected."  
  
"Kellie I' m, um, I' m sorry." Kellie nodded, and Remus sighed he wasn' t sure if Kellie would ever really forgive him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were in the common room alone. It was the first time in a very long time that they were alone. James kissed Lily' s forehead.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Good, I suppose. Little worried about Kellie."  
  
"She seemed to be talking to Remus in Potions."  
  
"I suppose, but she hasn' t told any of us what she was doing or where she was."  
  
"Have you asked?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"Maybe if you ask she will tell you."  
  
"Right, I' ll ask her after the Quidditch game tomorrow."  
  
~*~*~  
  
So how was that Chapter? Did you lie it? Kellie is finally alive after being unconsious for 2 chapters, wow didn't mean for her to be out that long. Well anyhow how did you like it? Or did you hate it!? Well tell me in a review!PLEASE review!  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Manny2003: Well you read what Remus did, bet you didn't think he would do that! Actually that is probabl ythe most obvious thing, but maybe it isn't, and you read it and you were surprised!  
  
Whippy Bird: I was waiting for your review! Since you seemed to like FYS. Lol, I can just imagine, you go looking and see no chap review, then u read the autors note and slap your forehead, is dat what you did? Or is dat just my creepy imagination? Lol. Yes you like mentioning Mia is a bitch, she actually became a much bigger character then I intended for her to be when I started writing FYS, in August. Wow, august.seems so long ago. Same with Ashley, she was kind of intended to be a Mary-Sue. Weird how things work out. You think she should hmm, I don't think she will die this year, but maybe next or maybe she won't die at all hmm.so many things I could do. Well know since Remus did what he did Mia doesn't have to do anything to break them up or anything along those lines.Well you read what Remus did to try and help Kellie but hurts her instead, so what did you think fo what he did? Well I suppose you have now been revived seeing as there is no suspencein the Remus/Kellie relationship, except the question, when will Kellie forgive Remus? Glad you love the story! *Does Happy Dance* is the betrayal only Peter? Hmm, maybe but maybe not. Unless you count the Remus thing the only betrayal has only really neen Peter. Will they ever figureout Peter and mia are really bad? Hmm, I don't know. Questions, Questions so many questions you areasking, and noe I will give you a straight-forward answer for. You wanted more to be postedand here you go! 


	6. Chapter VI

Kellie and Bella were walking to the quidditch game. They finally got to the booths and sat down.  
  
Remus was announcing again. It was the Game Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff "On Hufflepuff we Have Abbot as captain and Keeper! Henrey, Herman and Lang and Chasers! Winters and Whisp as beaters! And Chang as seeker!" Remus paused as The Ravenclaw team got into their positions and the Gryffindor team started coming out. "And on the Gryffindor team we have Wood as Keeper and Captain! Bell, Potter and Johnson, as Chasers! Black and Weasley as Beaters! And Evans as seeker!" Remus said Madame Hootch blew the whistle and the game started.  
  
Lily and Nuo were head for head looking for the snitch. Nuo had, had a crush on Lily third year and disliked her for not liking him back.  
  
"Potter has the ball and passes to Bell, bell shoots and scores! 10-0 Gryffindor!" The Hufflepuff's and Gryffindors cheered.  
  
Hannah had gotten the quaffel. Sirius signaled Bill to do a dopplebeater defense, aimed at Hannah. Bill agreed and they aimed it at her, she lost her balance, but didn't fall. However James had captured the quaffel.  
  
"Potter has the quaffel again!" James accelearatledand shot the Quaffel to the middle hoop, and score! "110-90 Gryffindor!" Remus announced.  
  
Lily had finally seen the snitch and she dived full force towards it. Nuo was about a foot away from her. Lily outstretched her hand and grabbed the snitch.  
  
"And Evans has caught the snitch!" Gryffindor and Hufflepuff cheered loudly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Later that night. Everyone was in the common room from fifth year to seventh. Everyone was excited about the ball the next day.  
  
"So James is going with Lily, I'm going with Bella, Remus is going with Hannah." Sirius said the name with some disgust. "Ashley with Ryan, Peter is going stag and Kellie, who are you going with?"  
  
"A human." Kellie said, while reading a book, oblivious everyone in the common room was hanging on hereveryword, knowing that Remus broke up with her, although most had much different ways of Remus breaking up with her.  
  
"No kidding! What is his name?"  
  
"Why must you know?" Kellie asked now looking up from her book.  
  
"Because I am your cousin, and therefore should make sure this human is an eligible date for my younger-"  
  
"Older."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am five minutes older then you."  
  
"You just love those five minutes don't you!?"  
  
"I like the twenty-four seconds too. So technically I am older by five minutes and twenty-four seconds."  
  
"Okay, I must make sure this human is eligible for my OLDER cousin, happy?"  
  
"Very much."  
  
"So."  
  
"So what?" Everyone in the common room yelled.  
  
"WHAT'S HIS NAME!!!!!"  
  
"You'll find out tomorrow." Kellie said and walked into the girls dorm. Everyone in the common room groaned.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up, he had a dream about Kellie.again. Eversince he had kissedHannah he would get the same dream every single night. The dream would always be about Kellie and him being together, kissing and going farther then that. He knew he was stupid to break up withher, well atleast now he did, before he thought it was the right thing to do.how wrong was he?  
  
Remus changed into the first thing he saw, and walked down into the common room where he saw Kellie. They hadn't really talked since potions class. Kellie was reading a magazine, and a piece of her had fallen over her face.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and walked to the couch opposite of where she was sitting. "Hi Kellie."  
  
"Hi Remus." She said. Sirius walked down the stairs.  
  
"Hello Remus and Kellie!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Hello Sirius." Kellie said.  
  
"Hi Sirius." Remus sighed.  
  
"So Kellie, who are going with to the ball?"  
  
"I've told you once already, I am not telling you. You'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"BUT I want to to know!!" Sirius whined. Kellie rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The girls were getting ready in the girls dorm, and the boys were waiting impatiently in the common room. Finally the boys heard someone walking down from the girls dorm. They looked and Saw Lily followed by Bella, but Kellie wasn't there. James and Sirius smiled.  
  
"Where's Kellie?" Remus asked.  
  
"Hi to you to Remus." Bella joked. "She left earlier, to meet her date."  
  
"Oh. Well, I've got to go pick up Hannah see you guys in a bit." Remus said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Everyone had entered the ball. Lily spotted Kellie and walked over there everyone else following behind her.  
  
Next to Kellie was Logan Thompson, a seventh year Ravenclaw. They all sat down. Remus glared at Logan. He did not like Logan at all.  
  
"Remus will you dance with me?" asked Hannah's annoying voice.  
  
"Sure." Remus said with a forced grin. The guys went off to get their ladies drinks.  
  
"So Logan, what do you think your going to get, because I assure you Kellie isn't like most girls." Sirius said, his jaw set. Logan was known for bouncing from girl to girl, and Sirius didn't want anything bad to happen to his cousin.  
  
"We'll have to see about that now won't we?" Logan said and smirked, and walked off.  
  
"I sware on my life, if he does ANYTHING to Kellie he is going to beat into a bloody pulp." Sirius growled.  
  
"I think I may help you with that." James commented and walked back over to the table. Sirius followed in suit.  
  
James gave Lily her drink, and Sirius gave one to Bella. A new song started. And James turned to Lily.  
  
"May I have the honor to dance with you."  
  
"Of coarse." They walked over to the dance floor and danced to the slow song. Lily rested her head on James shoulder.  
  
"Lily, Logan is up to something." Lily looked ta him in the eye.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sirius said Kellie isn't like most girls and Logan said we'll see about that."  
  
"Wehave to make sure she is safe tonight. Make sure someone is watching her at every moment tonight."  
  
"Okay, although Remus is doing a good enough job for the five of us." Lily pointed to Remus whom was staring at the back of Kellie's head.  
  
"He still loves her."  
  
"Same goes for Kellie."  
  
Around 12:00 Lily and James were outside talking. Remus and Hannah were out in the corridor, and Sirius and Bella were dancing, making sure Kellie wasin their sight, until some Ravenclaw kid blocked their view.  
  
Now it's my chance. Logan thought, he slipped some powder into Kellie's drink. (a/n: In america we call it the date rape drug, not sure what everyone else calls it or if you have it. And I know a lot is going wrong with Kellie! But I am trying to figure out something to happen to the others I just can't think of anything!If you have an idea pleasetell me!)  
  
Kellie drank the rest of her punch, then she wasn't feeling to good. "I don't feel so good Logan, can we call it a night?"  
  
"Sure, let me walk you up to the commmon room." Afew minutes later Kellie became unconcious, and Logan smirked and brought her to his dorm, and raped her, she became consiouncess again when he was asleep. She figuredout what had happened and got dressed, while silently crying. She ran out of the room and ran into her dorm. Knocking into Remus on the way.  
  
Remus grabbed her bythe arm. "Kellie whats wrong?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She got out of the grip of Remus and ran up to her dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Yes it is short, but that's because I don't know what to write next. Argh! Okay I need you opinions on everything I write next,  
  
Poll: Who shall comfort Kellie? Remus comforts Kellie. Remus tells the others, and Lily and Bella comfort Kellie.  
  
Poll 2: Who shall beat the crap out of Logan Kalvin Sirius James Remus Or a combination of the guys. (plz be specific)  
  
Poll 3: Who should have promblems next? Lily James Sirius Bella Remus Jake Bill Kalvin Kellie (hasn't she suffered enough! Plus I have other things I could do to her, with what I wrote above, and what I havent.) Lily/James Sirius/Bella Bill/Natalie Kalvin/Fiona  
  
Opinion One: How do you feel about teen pregnancy? 


	7. Chapter VII

Remus ran after Kellie in the girl's dorm. No one was in the dorm; Kellie lay on her bed sobbing.  
  
"Kellie." Remus said in a soft voice as he inched closer to her. She tensed as he touched her back. "Kellie, what's wrong?" Remus asked her. Kellie turned over still sobbing.  
  
"He-he." Kellie trailed off.  
  
"Kellie look at me." Remus said, he lifted her chin up with his index finger so she was looking at him. "What's wrong Kellie?"  
  
"Logan. He-he He raped me." Kellie said and started sobbing on Remus's shoulder. Remus was furious; he had raped her that asshole! Remus put his hands in her hair and rubbed her back. After awhile Kellie had fallen asleep. Remus walked into the common room, and walked out the portrait. He walked to the Ravenclaw tower where he saw Kalvin climbing out.  
  
"Hello Remus, what are you doing here?" Kalvin asked coldly.  
  
Well he obviously found out what I did to Kellie. Remus thought.  
  
"I'm here to see Logan." Remus said just as coldly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He raped Kellie."  
  
"He did no such thing."  
  
"Don't believe, me ask your sister." Kalvin glared at him, and walked to the Gryffindor tower. Remus snuck into the Ravenclaw tower. He walked into the seventh year dorm room and stormed into the room as Logan was talking about last night. Remus started kicking him and punching him, Remus couldn't do any real damage as some of Logan's dorm mates pried him off Logan, and Logan attacked Remus.  
  
The last thing Remus heard was "Get the fuck off of him!"  
  
Remus woke up in his dorm. Where Kalvin, James and Sirius were. Kalvin's jaw was bruised; James and Sirius both had a black eye. "Oi! What happened?" Remus asked, he had a very bad headache.  
  
"Well" Sirius started ", Someone had a brilliant idea of taking on all the seventh years by himself!" Sirius yelled at him. "I thought you were the smart and SENSEABLE one!"  
  
"Sorry?" Remus said weakly.  
  
"You better be sorry!" Sirius yelled at his friend.  
  
"Did Kalvin tell you guys what happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"No we just bumped into him on the way back to the common room, from the kitchen. He said you were being hysterical and he had to ask Kellie something, he did so. Came into the common room furious and we followed him."  
  
"Oh." Remus said and cast his glance downwards, Kalvin did the same.  
  
"What did happen?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Logan." Remus said.  
  
"Kellie." Kalvin said.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked clenching his fists.  
  
"He raped her." Kalvin said.  
  
"HE WHAT!?"  
  
~*~*~ [A/n: I am getting more sexual with this story, hope you don't mind, I've just been reading more r rated fic's! :) ] Soon enough the whole gang knew what happened. Kellie never talked about it; everyone usually avoided the subject when talking to her. November came and went and soon enough it was December, the month of Christmas.  
  
Mistletoe was hanging around every corridor. Peter and Mia seemed to be friendly, which was odd to say the least.  
  
James woke up on the 20th next to Lily. James rubbed her bare back. "Mmmm." Lily said and turned to him.  
  
"Morning." James said.  
  
"G'morning." Lily said and snuggled into his chest. James massaged her neck. "It's Saturday, right." Lily said more of a statement then a question. James nodded his head. Lily slipped her hand down his pants and stroked his groin.  
  
"Lily." James breathed. Lily smiled and started kissing him. James licked her lips, hoping for entrance into mouth. Lily opened her mouth with a gasp. James kissed Lily's neck and up to behind Lily's ear. Soon enough Lily was only in her bra and knickers, while James was only in his boxers [a/n: pants in British terms. Taking down someone's pants in British term is A LOT eviler then in American terms. Hehe..] Neither undressed the other any further. Basically because James knew Lily's wishes. She didn't want to have sex until she was married.  
  
It was fine by him; it made the first time they had sex on their wedding night all the more enjoyable. Yes he had said their wedding James was positive he wanted to marry this girl. If it was the last thing he did.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were sitting in the common room by the glowing fire, which kept them warm in the winter weather.  
  
"So Kellie..."  
  
"What?" Kellie asked him.  
  
"Erm, could you help me with the astrology homework?" Remus asked. You're such a wimp! Just ask her out, you've done it before!  
  
"Sure." Kellie said. Kellie walked up him, so that their heads were inches apart, he could smell her perfume, not that he couldn't before because of his extended smell censor, being a werewolf. He could feel her breath on him. He just wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. He was a WUSS! "What's can't you figure out?"  
  
"You-ranus." He finished quickly as a cover up. "I, um can't figure out its coordinates."  
  
"Oh that's simple, Rem."  
  
Rem, well that's certainly new, she used to call me Remy, but then I went off and did the Hannah thing. I guess Rem is my new nickname.  
  
"Got it?" Remus was taken out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yea, thanks Kellie."  
  
"No problem." Kellie smiled at him. Remus sighed.  
  
That smile, that great, beautiful smile. Why did I have to mess things up so much!? Why? Oh why!?  
  
Kellie P.O.V  
  
Kellie settled back onto the couch.  
  
God damn his cuteness. You can't fall for him again.  
  
'Since when did you stop loving him?' asked a voice in her head.  
  
Since-since, well never, but I umm..  
  
'Lost for words?'  
  
Shut up.  
  
You know, I'm right!  
  
Yes! You are god damn right! Now shut up!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Mia and Peter were in the dungeons, yet again. Together alone. Mia started humming a song. She looked upon Peter, dare I say seductively. Mia passionately kissed Peter.  
  
"A-hem." Mia and Peter abruptly stopped kissing. They bowed to the dark lord. "I have an attack set on someone it will happen next month."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Christmas came along and Lily had gone to Kellie's house. While the other went to their homes. Kellie had convinced Kalvin not to tell her parents about what Logan did. Kalvin reluctantly agreed. Keith had picked them up from the train and brought them home. Where they were greeted by Chrissy, Kellie's older muggle friend. Kellie had met Chrissy. Chrissy had blonde hair and warm brown eyes. Chrissy had family that lived in London, that she saw every other Christmas. Which was mainly the reason Kellie came home every other Christmas.  
  
"Hey Kellie!" She said in an American accent.  
  
"Hello Chrissy, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. How bout you? And this is Lily I take it?" Kayla said pointing to Lily.  
  
"Yup, this is Lily."  
  
"Awesome."  
  
"CHRISSY ARWEN GRANGER, GET DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!!!"  
  
"Oh shit." Chrissy muttered.  
  
"Chrissy, how could you lock your brother in the bathroom!" Chrissy rolled her eyes at her mother.  
  
"Because he is a-noy-ing." Chrissy said slowly, as if she was talking to a five-year-old.  
  
"You are so grounded when we get home."  
  
"Whatever." Chrissy said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was pacing in his room. Sirius was lying on the floor and James was trying to tame his hair. James and Sirius had flooed over about an hour earlier.  
  
"Stupid-Potter-hair." James said trying to make it flat.  
  
"James, just cut it." Sirius said, not really being, as his name states serious. James eyes widened and he went into the bathroom. "You don't think?"  
  
"He wouldn't." Remus said, and they both ran into the bathroom, but they were too late, he had cut basically all of his hair off, there was only about a quarter of an inch on it.  
  
"I was kidding!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Oops." James said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie, Lily, Bella and Chrissy were in the living room waiting for all of the guests to arrive, for the party. Kellie's parents were holding. Slowly everyone was here, but the oh-so famous marauders.  
  
"Knowing Sirius he wanted to be fashionably late." Bella stated. Kellie and Lily shook their head in agreement. The Mr. And Mrs. Potter walked in along with Adrian. Kellie walked up to them.  
  
"Hello Mr and Mrs. Potter. Did James come with you, or any of the marauders?" Kellie asked.  
  
"No, James and Sirius left for Remus' house last we heard."  
  
"Okay, thank you Mrs. Potter." They walked out fo their site and ran down the block to Remus' house. They walked into the house, and Kellie brought them into Remus' room.  
  
"Wonder why she knows exactly which room is his." Bella said.  
  
"I heard you." Kellie said and glared at Bella. "Remus! James! Sirius!?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh shit." Sirius said, as he heardthe girls. "Okay Remus are your parents here?"  
  
"Left already."  
  
"Not good, see if you can find something to grow back his hair or get a hat for him, I'll distract the girls." Sirius said.Sirius walked out towards the girls.  
  
"I think it looks better then the mess." James said, trying to convibce himself.  
  
"And I think you are crazy." Remus said, James sighed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Well girls you see, James and Remus are you know a little-" Sirius was cut off my both james and rEmus.  
  
"You finish that sentence and you DIE!"  
  
"Right, well we have a little problem, but it will be fixed in no time." Sirius assured them.  
  
"THIS IS USELESS!" James then shouted. Sirius smiled at the girls. Bella gave the girls a knowing look and took Sirius by the tie and started kissing him. Kellie opened the door, and her mouth dropped. Kayla and Lily looked in the room and both of their mouths dropped.  
  
"JAMES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Lily shouted at James, who winced.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Adrian had taken a step outside when he heard Lily yell at his younger brother, he quickly apparated their . Before seeing James he entered Remus' room and said. 'Now Lily, don't be to hard on him, I'm sure whatever he did couldn't be THAT- Hole shit James! Have you gone MAD!" Adrian yelled as he saw his brother.  
  
"Yes?" Lily walkedup to James and started slapping him on the arm he wastrying to block herhand from his face. She finally blocked him into the wall. "You, are an IDIOT!" Lily yelled at him. He weakly smiled at her.  
  
"How-how could you do this!?"  
  
"I-I-Sirius told me to!" Bella abruptly stopped kissing Sirius.  
  
"You told him TO!" Bella yelled at him.  
  
"I was kidding! He was trying to tame it, and I was KIDDING!" Bella glared at Sirius.  
  
"Does anyone know the spell to grow back hair? I am drawing a blank." Adrian said twirling his wand. No one spoke up. "Looks like Mum or Dad will have to do it after the party, there to drunk by now. Same goes for everyone's parents." Lily walked up to James.  
  
"NEVER EVER cut your hair to TAME it!" Lily yelled at him.  
  
"Okay." He said weakly.  
  
"Good." Lily smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was pretty late and most people were either drunk on the floor or have left. All the teenagers however, were in the living room, the only two people that were sober was Lily and Chrissy.  
  
"How did they get wasted?" asked Chrissy.  
  
"I think someone spiked the punch." Lily said as she tried to stop James from sniffing herneck.  
  
"Oh, well that would do it." Chrissy said.  
  
"This is bad." Lily said as she quit trying to get James off of her.  
  
"No THAT is bad!" Chrissy said pointing to Kellie and Remus. They were on the opposite couch and Remus was sitting on top of Kellie, with his hand up her shirt.  
  
"I love you." Remus said bobbing his head as he said the words slowly.  
  
"Well look at the bright side, maybe they will get back together." Lily said. Chrissy looked athereyebrows arched, if eitherof them remembers, or Kellie could get pissedand say he took advantage of her and blah,blah blah."  
  
"Good point." Lily said as Jameswas licking her neck. "Where is Bella and Sirius."  
  
"Over th- Holy go!" Chrissy said and covered her eyes. Lily looked.  
  
"Gross!" Lily said and covered her eyes.  
  
"Sirius got laid!" James said swaying with his voice.  
  
"Okay I will try and get James sobber. So he can help us, we can't control them all, and I will not dare to try to get the others sobber." Lily said and lead James to the bathroom. As soon as they got in there he startedthrowing up into the toilet. About twenty minutes later. James was sobber.  
  
"Ugh, why do I have a feeling I did soemthing really bad?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Besides the hair cut, you sang on the table, tried to slip you hand up my blouse, in front of Kalvin, whom punched you, and you have been licking my neck for the past 30 minutes." Lily said.  
  
"Sorry." James said ashamed of himself.  
  
"It's okay you were drunk, and umm, we need to stop Remus from putting his hand up Kellie's shirt and Sirius and Bella to stop having sex."  
  
"Sirius got laid."  
  
"Perv!" James smiled and followed her. They got to the lvinig room, and saw Chrissy trying to pry Remus off of Kellie. James walked over to Sirius and Bella. He gave Lily a blanket and he grabbed another. Lily covered Bella and James covered Sirius. Lily took Bella to her room and dressed her into some of her clothes, while James made Sirius put his pants on.  
  
"But I want to have more sex!" Sirius whined.  
  
"Sirius, shut up. Go with Chrissy, Bella will meet you in a few seconds." James said then walked over to Where Remus and Kellie were making out, Lily stood next to him. And how do you suppose we get these two off each other?"  
  
"We con't sober them." Lily stated.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, we don't want to deal with them sober."  
  
"Good point. Let's get them into different rooms." Remus was now giving kellie a hickie.  
  
"Now, before he gives her a hickie." James looked.  
  
"Oh dear." James pried Remus off of Kellie.  
  
"No, me want Kellie." Remus said. James dragged him to a room. While Lily dragged Kellie to Kellie's room. Lily walked into her room and saw James lying on the bed.  
  
"Remus is very hard to drag." James said.  
  
"I'm sure he is." Lily said and took off herrobes.  
  
"Miss Evans, are you trying to seduce me?" James aske din a tone, of kidding.  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Potter, you have caught me." Lily said and started to unbutton her blouse. James mouth was starting to dry. James sat up and realized there was a pain in the middle of his legs.  
  
"Lily.." Lily was midway down and he could see her black bra.  
  
"Yes James?" Lily said, looking so innocent, he couldn't bear it. James walked up to Lily, he put his hands on her hips. He put his mouth next to herear.  
  
"Your beautiful." James said as he kissed behind her ear. Lily smiled, and blushed. Lily started to take off James shirt. James kissed Lily's neck.  
  
"James." Lily breathed.  
  
"What?" He asked. Lily gulped.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"What?" James asked confused.  
  
"I'm ready." Lily started unbuttoning James trousers, while James was dumbstruck.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So will James and Lily have sex, or will James say she's not being reasonable, hmmm... so many things to do :D. And neither James nor Lily exactly LOCKED the rooms they put Remus and Kellie. I will try to update asap! :D  
  
Review thanks for Chapters 5 & 6:  
  
Vegea Kalorale - Hope you feel better! Yes, the typical male.  
  
Manny2003 - Yes I do think I've done a lot to Kellie, I need to wreck someone else's life now :D  
  
WhippyBird - You'll always want Mia to die. :D I was right you hit yourself! GO ME!! Reember Dan and Oliver are mine! As well as Orlando Bloom :D  
  
LightingFairy - Glad you like my story! :D  
  
Me - Well hows that for more Lily/James?  
  
MERCYFUL - glad you're a fan of my stories! 


	8. Chapter IIX

Kellie wandered to the room James put Remus. "Reus." Kellie slurred his name. Remus looked up from where his bed was hanging off the bed.  
  
"Keli" Remus said. Kellie walked up to him and brought him down to a long kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Lily, um are you okay?" James asked looking at her.  
  
"Of coarse." Lily said and started kissing his neck.  
  
"Lily, stop." James sait and pulled up his zipper to his pants.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Your not being reasonable, and I know you want the day you have sex to be the night of your wedding."  
  
"But-but James, I can't wait that long, I love you."  
  
"I love you too. But we can't do this at least not right now." James said and kissed Lily's forehead.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kellie woke up before Remus. She noticed someone had their arm around her waist. Kellie turned around and saw it was Remus. 'Well if he remeberes maybe we could get back together.' Kellie thought. Kellie bent her head down and kissed Remus. Kellie then snuck out of the room quietly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily was in the kitchen and was making pancakes. James walked in and yawned. "Hello Lily." He said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hello James." Lily said and turned around. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tight navy blue shirt. James gulped. "Pancakes?"  
  
"Well erm." James studdered looking Lily up and down, several times.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then?" Lily asked. James just nodded. Lily smiled and gave him some pancakes. Sirius entered the room.  
  
"Nice legs Lily." Sirius as if he said that every day. James glared at him, Sirius just shrugged. Kellie walked in.  
  
"Hangover." Kellie whined. Lily poured some blue stuff into a glass and handed it to her.  
  
"Drink that." Lily ordered.  
  
"It's blue..yuck." Lily rolledher eyes.  
  
"Drink it."  
  
"Fine mom." Kellie said. The Remus came into the room and Lily made him drink the stuff also. Kellie looked at Remus when he wasn't looking, maybe he forgot. 'Damn.' Kellie sighed.  
  
"I feel like I did something really bad." Remus said as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
"No you did nothing wrong." Kellie said as calmly as she could. "I'm going to try and get some sleep." Kellie cryed herself to sleep. Of coarse Remus couldn't remember anything, why would he remember her, anyhow.  
  
~*~*~ Remus P.O.V I watch Kellie leave the room, she seemed.angry? But she said I didn't do anything wrong. She's so frustrating  
  
~*~*~  
  
Christmas had come and past and it was the last day of break. James' mother had made his hair to it's regular lenth and Remsu was in his room, staring at the ceiling and thinking.  
  
Kellie hasn't looked me in the eye for months. Why won't she look atme. I'm dying here. Lily is atjames place for theday maybe I could go and seeif Kellie is home. Yes that's whatI'll do.  
  
So remus walked to Kellie's house.  
  
"OkayRemus all you have to do is talk to her, justtalk. Maybe get her to trustme. Simple."Remus knocknedon the door.  
  
"IT'S OPEN!!!!" He heard kellie yell. Remus walked in.  
  
"You know I could have been voldemortfor all you know, and you say come in."  
  
"I saw through the window, you do know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, right?" Kellie asked.Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were in the clearing in the woods, along with Sirius and Jake playing quidditch. It was James and Sirius vs. Lily and Jake. Sirius and Lily were the seekers, while James and Jake werethe chasers/keepers.  
  
Sirius was keeping up casual conversation, and Lily was about to do the plan Jake and her had thought of.  
  
"So do you think thatRemus will evergain back kellie's trust?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe. I'm not sure." Lily said. Jake gave her the nod everything was in place. Lily got closerto Sirius, to make it look to a viewer that they were kissing. Jame sof coarse saw, and dropped the quaffel. Jake scored and Lily quickly got the snitch. Both startedcracking up at the loks on the marauders faces. Sirius hadone fo confusion, James one of terror. Lily flew overto james.  
  
"Sorry, we had to geta plan thatwould make sure you guys lost." Lily said.  
  
"You're an evil one." Lily smiledand kissed him. Sirius and Jake whistled. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were watching some muggle tv show. Kellie had fallen asleep ontop of Remus. Remus waswatching the tv when breaking news came on.  
  
"Sorry to interupt you regualrly scheduled tv show, but there has been an attack in London." They showed the Potter's house.  
  
"Kellie, kellie wake up." Remus said.  
  
"What's wrong?" She took one look at the screen and said, "Oh my god."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Minutes before the broadcast.  
  
Mrs. Potter had just arrived home and was cooking lunch for James and his friends.  
  
"Where's the mudblood and traitor?" (a/n: Lily and Sirius) a dark voicesaid, she turned around, and standing in front of her was the most feared wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort. Behind him werethree of his followers, Peter, Mia and Lucius.  
  
"Peter, I would have never thought." She said shaking her head sadly.  
  
"Answer the question women!" Lucius yelled ather.  
  
"And Lucius, well your whole family has been a bunch of evil gits, not much of a surprise there."  
  
"Answerthe question, or pay the consequences." Voldemort said again.  
  
"Simply put, NO." Mrs. Potter said.  
  
"Then you must suffer the consequences."  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was on top of Lily tickling her. "I surrender, you evil git." Lily said. James smiled.  
  
"James." Came Sirius' voice he waslooking towardthe direction of the house. There was the dark mark. James got up and ran towardthe house. The restfollowedhim.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Search for them, we're not leaving until we have the both of them!"Voldemort saw where the children were running to the house. Peter and Mia take different sides of the door. They know you. Put the muggle poison over there mouth and nose. Lucius take Jake use the crucio curse I'll take James. James chargeinto the house saw his mother and Voldemort standing over her.  
  
"She wouldn't tell me where your friends were, you know the mudblood and blood traitor." James narrowed his eyes on him. He then heard Jake yell. He had been hit with the crucio. "I'm verythankful that you lead them to me though. James you would do well on my side."  
  
"Never. Lily Sirius run!" Heyelled hoping they hadn't come into the house yet.  
  
"Sorry my detaheaters havealreadycapturedthem. I will beforever thankful that you helpedme in mytask to capture thm though." With that both Lucius and Voldemortdisapparated.  
  
"NO, no, not Lily and Sirius." James whispered. He backed against a wall. In a matterof second his father and Adrian (a/n: his older brother in case you guys forgot.) took Jake to St. Mundos, james sat nextto Jake, rocking back and forth. While whispering "let this all bedream, this all has to be a dream." In a couple of minutes Kellie, and Remus arrived.  
  
"Where's Lily and Sirius?" Kellie asked. James looked at her and broke down.  
  
"It's all my fault, I lead them back to the house, I'm such an idiot." James sobbed. Kellie kneeled next to him.  
  
"Shh, James." Kellie hugged him. "Where are they?"  
  
"He-he took them." Kellie gasped, and saton a chair, her eyes were far off.  
  
"It's all my fault." James started saying again.  
  
"James this isn't your fault." Remus said.  
  
"Yes it is Moony!" James yelled at him.  
  
"Remus, I've been trying to tell him the exact same thing, he dosen't get it." Jake said.  
  
Kellie got up abruptly everyone looked ather. Her eyes were totally white, and she hada smirk lit upon herface. "All you did washelp me James." Said voldemorts voice, coming from kellie's body. "My offerstill stands, although I'm sure Lily does look good underneath it all." Kellie's eyes went back to normal and she fainted. Remus ran over to her. He checked her pulse.  
  
"James get a doctor, her pulse is weak." Remus said. James jumped out of his chair. James cameback seconds later with the doctor. The doctor picked her up and put heron the bed next to Jake. He did a few spells.  
  
"Okay, whats her name?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Kellie Nightstorm." Remus said.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to have to contact her family. Don't know how long she'll be out for." The doctor lefttheroom.  
  
"Well this has just been the greatest day we'veever had." Jake said sarcasticly. Remus satnextto kellie and interlocked there fingers.  
  
"Wake up please." Remus whispered into her hand.  
  
~*~*~ Lily woke up on top of Sirius her blouse was unbuttoned. She quickly buttoned it, and shook Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, wake up." Sirius punchedthe sir where Lily was, butlily had transformedinto a fox so she wasn';t hit. Shetransformedback ino herself. "Sirius get your lazy ass up." Lily said sternly. Siriu's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Lils' where are we?"Sirius asked.  
  
"My guess, a dungeon." Lily said. Sirius shook his head in agreement. He looked at Lily and noticedshedidn'thaveanypants on, which wasstrange to say the LEAST.  
  
"Lils' is there any specific reason you have no pants on?"Sirius asked. Lily looked down at herself  
  
"Not that I know of." Sirius nodded his head. Sirius took his shoesoff andunbuttoned his pants and gave them to her. Sirius wasstanding in boxersand a shirt. "That answersthe questionof boxers or briefs. Areyou sure you don't want your pants?"  
  
"Positive, don't want anyone getting any idea of doing something naughty to by best friends girlfriend."Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."sirius told her.  
  
"Well that ruines our fun, now dosen't it." Regulas said, as his fingers glide along the prison bars.  
  
"Regulas, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."Sirius said his eyes narrowed on his youngerbrother.  
  
"Well I do know that I caneasilyundress Lily." He said licking his lips. Sirius teppe din front of Lily.  
  
"Leave her alone." Sirius said glaring at his brother.  
  
"Why? I mean sure she's a mudblood but she's a very good looking mudblood." Regulas said undressing Lily in his mind. Sirius growled.  
  
"Do-not-call-her-that." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Uhm, how about you don't kill me!? Please, pretty pretty please! I mean if you did kill me I wouldn't be able to fix everything right!? Right! So no killing of jessie then! I am going to change my pen name to Jessie Flower after I post the chapetrafterthis, I'm giving you a heads up so you won't be confused. I will give you my thoughts on certain situations:  
  
Remus/Kellie- Well I have SO many idea's for them. Originaly I had this plan that they never make up until after seventh year........BUT I changed my mind.Either this or next year they will get back together, I can promise you.  
  
Sirius/Bella- Yea, I know I never write a lot about them last yearit was like all Lily/James, thisyearit's a mix of Lily/James and Kellie/Remus. Un fortuantly I don't have to many idea with them, tell me if you have idea's I don't want to break them up this year, because last year there was like that thing.  
  
James/Lily-Well I have planned his mother's death for a about 3-4 chapters now. The one that I was going to write was they were at hogwarts, james finds out, lily trys to comfort him, he gets ma, throughsa glass ather, she get cuts from theglass, lily runs from the boys dorm, james trys to run after her, yells for her, she locks herself in the girls bathroom, mia taunts her, lily tells mia she can havejames for all she cares, mia tells james what lily said, adding some things that she didn't actually say, james gets angry atlily, james revertsto his old ways of always pranking lily, lily almostgets herself killed, james admitshe still lovesher, lily is still madatjames, james trys to make it up to lily in any way he can, and now that Ihave startedto say all this, I might do that but for some other reason or in one of the next storys.hmm.the possibilites.  
  
Bill/Natalie- thinking of mentioning their relationship at some point.  
  
Jake/??- thinking of getting him a girlfriend.  
  
Peter/Voldemort/Mia- they have a very erm.close relationship.  
  
Kellie-Well the whole conection to voldemort thing is written because it will become important with her relationship with Harry in future story's.  
  
Regulas- how much younger is Regulas to Sirius? He likes Lily, if you haven't gotten that.  
  
Review thanks  
  
Rema- You see I just love haveing cliffe's, well not when I read them, but I love writing them, cause people will review just to say how much they hate cliffe's!:D Gladyou loved the story.  
  
Mercyful- well I still have seventh yearand oh umm, well I'll tell you more about the story's I will write afterI'm not with Hogwarts let's justsay I think I will do seven more stories.if anyone asks in a review I'll tell you what I'm going make them all about.  
  
Whippy Bird- More beating of Logan, I think that can be arranged. No lily dosen't have sex. No problem with letting you guys use my stories for therachives, do you know what the title to the archives is going to be? Because I'mm starting to make and archives site too.Mine's called 'The Snitch and Broomstick archives', it wasgoing to be the snitch and quaffel, but I couldn't find a good picture of a quaffel.  
  
Manny2003- here ya go! 


	9. Chapter IX

Kellie awoke and saw she was in the hospital. Jake was in the bed next to her, Remus was lying on her bed, and his hand was holding hers, James was sleeping in the chair, next to Jakes bed.  
  
Remus' eyes opened. "Hey Kellie, you alright?"Remus asked putting his hand on her cheek.  
  
~*Kellie's P.O.V.*~  
  
I'm so happy to have him sleeping next to me.  
  
"Yea, I'm alright." I told him. I wish we could stay like this forever.  
  
~*Remus' P.O.V.*~  
  
Thank god she is alright.  
  
"That's good I was worried about you." I told her and smiled.  
  
~*Kellie's P.O.V.*~  
  
I started moving my head towards his.  
  
~*Neutral P.O.V.*~  
  
"Hey you guys." James said groggily. They both jumped back. Remus sighed.  
  
"Hi James."the day went by slowely, but both Jake and Kellie were let out of St. Mundos. They headed back to school the next day.  
  
James, Remus and Kellie sat silently in the compartment.  
  
"We need to find them." James said abruptly. They silently agreed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You got in the way before Sirius. I was going to have a fun time with Lily, but you had to become consious again." Regulas said.  
  
"And thank god for that. Is that why she had no pants?" Sirius asked. Regulas nodded.  
  
"Lily, you know I could, get rid of this traitor-"  
  
"He's not a traitor." Lily defended Sirius.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie sat in the Library, she hadn't seen Bella yet, and was not looking forward to it. She would have to tell her two important people in her life werecaptured, that didn't seem like a pretty conversation.  
  
Kellie had snuck into the restricted section of the library.  
  
Astroprojection . . . "I don't think so, maybe."  
  
Contoling Minds . . . "Maybe" Kellie said and picked up the book.She set it up on the table and looked from where she stopped.  
  
Love Spells ..."No."  
  
Werewolf Distruction . . . Kellie glared at the book "That shouldn't be there." Kellie wanted to rip the book to shreds but decided against that.  
  
Possession of Bodies . . . "That might work." Kellie said she saw she had about five books and started looking through them. In about a hour she knew how to astroproject, which may come useful in the the future, turn herself invisable, and control someones mind after having sex. Kellie had one last book The Possession of Bodies. She opened the book.  
  
To posses one's body you must have a strong connnection with them. It may be by blood or byemotion or life occurance. The person can be anywhere when trying to contact you or you trying to contact them. Most of the time when one is posessed the person will faint of exhaustion because the person used not their energy but the energy of the posessed. The victim will only faint if they are posessed, making them speak or float. The possesser could contact you at any time, you may not notice, but there tends always to be a side effect when they are trying to over hear your conversation or look through the victims eyes. The most common side effect of the victim is getting the chills(shivering) as the posesser is trying to reach you.  
  
"Damn." Kellie said aloud.  
  
"There you are." Kellie was startled by Remus' voice. Kellie Jumped.  
  
"Oh Remus, it's just you. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry." Remus looked at what she was reading he read the paraghraph she had just read. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means, somehow I am connected to Voldemort. Meaning he is after me or after someone I am close to."  
  
"That means you could figure out where the others are, couldn't you?" Remus asked her. Kellie actually hadn't thought of that.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Regulas had left them a few minutes ago.  
  
"Sirius, do you think we could escape." Lily asked.  
  
"Doubtful, we just have to wait, most likely some Aurors are coming."Siorius said.  
  
"What if no one knows?" Lily asked.  
  
"James, will come."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"Only Kellie and Remus, maybe Bella."  
  
"You just have so much faith in yourgirlfriend."  
  
"Lily you know Bella, she isn't devoted to anything, I want a girl who is devoted."  
  
"Who are you, and what have you done with the Sirius I know?"  
  
"Well you know I ran away the summer of fourth into fifth, and all this summer all James could do was talk about you and your relationship, and it got me thinking. I want a relationship like you two have, one where you can trust theperson, you care for them so much you can't bare to think of them with someone else." Sirius sighed.  
  
"Wow." Lily said amazed at all Sirius was saying. "You have really grown since first year." Sirius smiled weakly at her. "James talks about me a lot?" Lily said hopefully.  
  
"Too much." Lily smiled happy that James liked her so much, Sirius just shook his head not believing how much Lily couldn't see.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I don't know. I might not be strong enough." Kellie said to Remus as she ran after Remus they were headed to the gryffindor common room, no doubt.  
  
"Your strong."  
  
"Remus, if I can't do it we'll all be disappointed."  
  
"Your connected you know that much, we can give it a try."  
  
"Fine, I'll try but I don't know if I'll be able to do it." Remus smiled at her.Remus walked up to her.  
  
"Good." There was a noise down the corridor.  
  
"Hold my hand." Kellie imagined her and Remus were invisable. It seemed to have worked. Everything was blurry around them, they could only focus on eachother, not to anyone's dismay. Kellie lead Remus to the Gryffindor common room, where they stopped the connection between them, and they became visable again.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I found it while trying to figure out what happened to me."  
  
"Very useful." Kellie smiled.  
  
"I know." They entered the common room. Bella walked up to them with a smile.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Sirius?" Bella asked.Kellie and Remus frowned.  
  
"Bella you better sit down." Remus said. Kellie took a deep breathe, and they told her all they knew. Bella's jaw dropped after all of this. James walked into the common room.  
  
"Hey you guys." James said. "Did they tell you?" He asked Bella.  
  
"Yes, you bastard! You lead him to them! This is all your fault!" Bella screamed. Remus started yelling at Bella, James started silently crying. Kellie wasn't sure of what was going on around her.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kellie yelled. Kellie looked at Remus "He's trying to get through." Kellie said as she started shivering. Remus' eyes widened. He lead her to the couch. Bella left the room, not caring about the three people in that room anymore. James walked over to where Remus and Kellie were.  
  
"Whats wrong?" James asked, concerned. Kellie had finally stopped shivering, and she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Shh. . . Voldemort is connected to her somehow. Not sure how, he can posess her. But if he can posess her that means Kellie can posess Voldemort." Remus whispered to James watching Kellie, making sure she was still breathing.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She's going to try and do it. We might be able to find out where the others are that way." James watched Kellie.  
  
"That's great." James said as a smile of gratitude lit upon his face.  
  
"I suppose, but whenever he trys to reach her, he uses up her energy."  
  
"Which is why she fainted at the hospitol, and why she became tired after what just happened."  
  
"Exactly." Remus said, as he put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Voldemort walked in front of the cage Lily and Sirius were in.  
  
"Well Kellie is stronger then I thought, not so easy to take control over anymore." Sirius glared at him.  
  
"What did you do to her." Lily's eyes were full of worry for her best friend.  
  
"I've been posessing her, I tried to posess her again but she fought it, she must know what I am doing." Voldemort said. That's my girl, fight against him Kel. Sirius thought, with an inward smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was awoken by someone poking his arm."Five more minutes."  
  
"More like five more hours." Kellie said. Remus adjusted his eyes to the light.  
  
"Kellie what are you doing here?"Remus asked.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kellie asked. Time froze for Remus, she liked him, she didn't hate him for what he did. He was taken out of his reverie by the sound of her voice. "Bella is still on a rampage."  
  
"Oh, erm yea. You can sleep here tonight." Remus lifted his blanket for her to crawl into.  
  
"Thanks Remus." Kellie said.  
  
"No problem" He said and smiled. Kellie fell asleep almost instantly.Remus put his hand around her waist and breathed in the scent of her shampoo, he peacefully fell asleep, for the first time in months.  
  
The next morning James woke up and reached for the place where Lily usually was, all he felt was thin air. James sighed, that was a bad habit. James got dressed into his school robes and noticed Remus still wsn't awake yet. Which was not usual. James opened the curtain and saw Remus and Kellie asleep. James smirked wickedly. They've finally gotten back together. Resmus woke up, and yawned.  
  
"Hi James." He saw his smirk and looked at Kellie. "We didn't get back together." James smirk vanished imediatly.  
  
"Why not?" James asked. Kellie woke up.  
  
"Why not what?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Why didn't you two get back together!?" Jamesyelled. James was hit with a pillow. He looked behind him and saw a grumpy Jake.  
  
"Do not yell in the morning." Jake growled and walked into the bathroom, Peter was still sleeping soundlessly.  
  
"Erm, well, um. . . I don't know?" kellie tried.  
  
"Argh!" James yelled in frustration. Kellie nodded and crept out of the boys dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After classes Kellie sat in the shrieking shack, this is the one place no one would be able to find her. Kellie sat silently. She took a deep brathe and closed her eyes. She imagined she was Voldemort, gaining his rage and hate. Finally she saw through his eyes. He was talking to Lily and Sirius. He moved his head. Then walked outside. He was in the forbidden forest, some tree idenical to the whomping willow. Kellie became herself again. She was very weak.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kellie, you are to smart for your own good." Voldemort said as his shivering ended.  
  
"My lord are you okay?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes Peter I am fine." Voldmort said and walked to Peter, "Although I could play with Mia a little." Voldemort said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"I can't go to the common room so tired." Kellie said. She was very weak, she must have skipped the after effects. She slept on the couch in the shrieking shack.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Kellie, where are you?" Remus asked aloud. Checking the Library. He walked back to the gyrffindor common room and into the boys dorm he looked at the map, and she was nowhere to be found. He checked for the name boots, which was also nowhere to be found.Remus' heart started pounding, where could she be? Did voldemort captureher too? Maybe she's outside. Remus walked outside she was nowhere to be found. He looked at the lake then the whomping willow. His eyes were glued to it. He walked up to it making sure no one was watching he froze it and walked into the shrieking shack he saw Kellie's sleeping form on the couch. His heart rate slowly calmed down to it's regular rhythm. He picked up the blanket and put it over her. She was sleeping soundlessly. Which only happens when Voldmort has tried to posess her. Remus sighed.  
  
Kellie always gets the bad part of everything. Remus thought. Remus watched her sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Voldemort had some fun with Mia he headed to the dungeons where Sirius and Lily were.  
  
"You know your cousin is a little too smart for her own good." He told Sirius. Sirius stood up. Please tell me she hasn't been captured. Both Lily and Sirius thought. "You want to know what she did, I suppose." Voldemort didn't wait for an answer. "She partialy posessed ME!" Sirius smirked.  
  
"Aw what lil' wee Volde-fart, afraid of my cousin?"Sirius taunted him  
  
"Crusio!" Voldemort shoutedat him.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily yelled. Sirius screamed in agony.  
  
"Never taunt me boy." Voldemort said. Sirius took several deep breaths. Lily walked over to where he was on all fours. Sirius' hair was askew and he was taking deep raging breaths.  
  
"Sirius, you shouldn't have done that." Lily said. As she helped him up, on his feet.  
  
"Probably-not-but-I'm-damn-proud-of-Kellie." Sirius smiled at Lily. Lily just shook her head.  
  
"Black you are so-so-so-so."  
  
"I have Lily speachless, never thought of the day." Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm searching for a word to sum it all up."  
  
"Handsome, Sweet, best damn beater you've ever met." Talking regularly now, but still weak.  
  
"How about Egologistical?" Sirius smiled at Lily.  
  
"That works."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie woke up and saw Remus watching her. "Remus how long have you been there?" Kellie asked as she yawned.  
  
"I don't know." Remus mumbled.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't find you anywhere."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I thought Voldemort had taken you." Kellie smiled at Remus.  
  
"Nope, I'm still here live and untaken."Remus smiled at Kellie.  
  
"Did he try and contact you again?"  
  
"No, I tried to contact him." Remus' ears perked up.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I know where he is."  
  
"Great, where is he?"  
  
"In a tree, just like the Whomping Willow. I'll tell you how to get there."  
  
"Why not lead us there?"  
  
"He might contact me."  
  
"Right." Kellie sighed.She didn't like lieing to Remus but he wouldn't let her do what she had to if he knew what she was really going to do. She was going, the same time as them just not the same way. She was going to use herself as a distraction.When Remus found out he was going to kill her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie gave James the directions Remus and him set out to find Sirius and Lily.  
  
Kellie watchedin boots form as Remus and James walked into the woods. She took a short cut and walked in. She tunred back into herregularself hoping to getattention so it wasall clear for James and Remus.  
  
Shesaw Malfoy. Malfoy tunredto her.  
  
"Come to rescue your friends?" Kelie walked up to him so he wasn't facing the door.  
  
"No I just wanted to see if I could catch Voldemortin his underwear! Well duh!." Kellie said and became invisable.  
  
"Nightstorm, you can't fool me that eaisly."  
  
"Oh can't I?" Kellie said becoming visable again and running.Suddenly Kellie disappeared in front of his eyes.  
  
"What game are you playing at?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of astalprojections?" She laughed and ran off. Malfoy, ran after her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius looked the screens down the corridor that Crabbe was watchiung, well at least he was supposed to be watching, right now he was sleeping. Sirius saw Kellie.  
  
"There here." Sirius breathed. Lily heard him and looked on the screen. She snickered at Malfoy.  
  
"Go Kellie." Lily whispered.  
  
"This is good." Sirius said lo9okign at the other screens scanning for his friends. He saw James and Remus just entering, does that mean. kellie is using herself as the bait.  
  
"IDIOT!" Sirius yelled. Not all that surprisingly it didn't wake Crabbe up.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, confusion written upon her face.  
  
"Kellie, she's using herself as a deploy, and she no doubt didn't tell Remus or James. If she told either would have convinced her not to do it or they would probably tie her up." Sirius said.  
  
"You don't really think that, do you?"  
  
"You don't know Kellie as well as I do.When we played games as young kids she did this kind of stuff for her team. Kill one of her chess players to kill one of the oponents players damn it!"Sirius kickedthe bars to the jail cell.  
  
"Well yea that, and what do you think Remus would do if he had Kellie tied up." Lily asked eyebrows raised. Sirius laughed as he got whats he was thinking.  
  
"Oh yea, he would have his way with her." Sirius started laughing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and James had gotten through everything quite smoothly, surprisingly. Remus saw Crabbe and said "Petrificare totalis!"  
  
James grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. "Lets get out of here quick." James said.  
  
"We can't." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius if it's just cause you don't have pants."Remus said trying not laugh.  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"What is it?" James asked firecly.  
  
"You got through here smoothly, did you not?"  
  
"WE bumped into about one death eater why?"  
  
"Where are the others." Sirius said aloud. He looked on the screen. He saw Kellie surrounded by about ten death eaters "Oh shit. Okay no time to explain we have to get to the right enterance corridor. Follow me." Sirius ran there as fast as he could.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Cliffe.well kinda. yea I suppose it is a cliffe. Oh right wel what will happen to Kellie. How angry will Remus be at Kellie? What's going on with Sirius wanting a serious relationship?And what did Bella blame James? Will James blame himself, well of coarse he already has, buthow will Lily react?  
  
Review Thanks:  
  
Whippy Bird: Whippy, you're my only reviewer for last chapter! I suppose everyone has things going on during the holidays *sigh*. Depressing chaptereh? Hmm, I suppose all with Sirius and Lily beeing captured and all. Yes, usually everyone hasRegulas feeling sorry for turning evil and letshis brotherout free or James, and I wasjustlike no, Regulas has a dirty mind and is purely evil! I mean who would abandon their awesome brother!? Almost raped her, damn I use the raping senario a little too much this story. I'm only like in January too, and this is chapte rnine, of coarse I made the chapters much shorter, but oh well. Don't know how many more chapters I'll have, hmmm.. Remus and Kellie just slept together, they didn't have sex. Not yet anyhow. Like I told you about the glass thing, I MIGHT do that in another chapter, or sequel.hmmm.it just sounds so good. :D I'm a bit evil, I know. Lol. Okay whenever the site thing happens just tell me. I'min the middle of making a archives, I don't know if I will but I have put serious thought into it, if I do make it, it will be called 'The Snitch & Broomstick Archives'. I am just an quidditch addict. I sware, but the stories I put in it don't have to have anything to do with quidditch. :D 


	10. Chapter X

Warning: This chapteris a little.erotic, sexual, whatever you want to call it. And as Whippy Bird asked a few chapters ago, more beating of Logan!  
  
"Well Kellie looks like you've got yourself into a mess." Lucius said with an evil smirk. Kellie backed against the wall.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Right before Remus ran after Sirius he took a quick look at the screen and saw it was Kellie. Oh she is dead when we get out of here. Remus thought.  
  
They got there and saw Lucius had his wand pointed to Kellie. Sirius ran into Lucius. Everyone fought there way through the Death Eaters. They got out with after a few curses hit them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily and James went to the Library, to do god knows what. Sirius went to the kitchen and Kellie and Remus went to the boys dorm. Kellie sat on Remus's bed. His whole face was red and he was pacing.  
  
"Remus are you okay?" Kellie asked cautiously, while biting her lip.  
  
"No! I'm not okay!" Remus yelled at her. Kellie jumped. "How could you do that!?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Kellie said looking at her feet.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me! The least you could of done was tell either me or James!" Kellie started crying.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kellie yelled at him, while crying. Remus looked at her. He walked up to her and whipped away her tears.  
  
"Shh." He said putting a finger to her lips. 'You made her cry you idiot!' Remus scolded himself. "Don't cry. I was just worried." Remus said and gave he ra weak smile.  
  
"Why?"Kellie asked.  
  
"Because you mean everything to me. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you got hurt." Remus said, wiping away another tear. Kellie looked at him in the eyes, and brought him down into a kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius left the kitchen. He was walking to the gryffindor when he was attacked, or you could say hugged by Bella. "Your alright!" She squealed.  
  
"Yes." Sirius said in and angry tone.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Whats wrong!? You blamed James! It was NOT James fault! How could you even think that Bella!?" Sirius yelled at Bella.  
  
"Because he brought you to the house! It is his fault!" Bella said  
  
"It's safe to say this relatonship is over." Sirius said and walked to the gryffindor common room, and sat down angrily on the couch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James and Lily were in the back of the Library. Lily sat on the desk, as James started pacing.  
  
"James it wasn't your fault!" Lily argued withhim.  
  
"But if I hadn't ran to the house, you and Sirius would have never been taken and-and"  
  
"James."  
  
"I'm so stupid, you see the mark you don't lead people towards it."  
  
"James."  
  
"I am such an idiot this is entirely my fault."  
  
"JAMES!" Lily yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is NOT your fault." Lily said.  
  
"But it is and if I hadn't-" Lily grabbed the collar of his shirt and took him into a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bill sat next to Sirius.  
  
"Good to see you back." Bill said. Sirius nodded his head. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Bella."  
  
"So basicly girl problems?" Bill asked.  
  
"I suppose, I broke up with her."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"She blamed James for what happened and I want a serious realtionship." The noisy common room went deathly silent after what Sirius just said. Sirius turned around and everyone started talking again.  
  
"Well that's, erm surprising. . ." Bill said.  
  
"That's kinda what Lily said." Sirius said. "It's almost time for dinner, I'm going to go get Remus and Kellie." Sirius said. Sirius walked into the dorm, and saw something he never had to, or wanted to see in his lifetime. His cousin and one of his best friends having sex. "Ah!" Sirius yelped and turned around. "Do you know why they have curtains! So people can't see what things you doing in your bed!" Sirius yelled. Kellie and Remus turned red and quickly got dressed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie kept sneaking glances at each other during the feats. Sirius rolled his eyes. James and Lily came into the great hall. James hair seemed to be even more messy then before.  
  
"Tell me you didn't have sex too." Sirius said.  
  
"I can truthfully say we didn't." James said. "Wait what do you mean 'too.'?"  
  
"It seems Kellie and Remus aren't as innocent as we thought."Sirius smirked.  
  
"Really?"James asked. Remus glared at them. Sirius chuckled then looked around the great hall, his eyes met with a girl wearing Ravenclaw Robes. She had blonde hair, and her eyes werea mix of blue, green, gray and hazel.  
  
"Does anyone know who she is?" Sirius pointed to the girl he had been looking at.  
  
"Name is Ally. House Ravenclaw. Quidditch position beater, much like yourself." Lily said. Everyone looked at Lily eyebrows raised. "She's in our year, I had to do a project with her in fourth year for herbology. She's quite nice." Sirius nodded his head, and continued to gaze at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius, Remus, James,and Kellie were in Astronomy class. They walked into class and Sirius saw Ally. "I'll talk to you guys after class." He said and walked over to Ally.  
  
"Padfoot, really likes her." James said.  
  
"Seems so." Kellie said, they took their regular spots in the back of the classroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hi, mind if I sit here?" Sirius asked Ally. Ally looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Sure, why not?" She replied.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Score one for Sirius." James said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So your beater for Ravenclaw right?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yea. And you're the beater from Gryffindor that bruised me this year, right?" She smiled. Sirius smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Probably." He mumbled.  
  
"It's alright, I like guys that play rough no matter if they are playing verse a girl." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Glad you like that." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Lily sat next to Bella in divination. Bella seemed to be ignoring her, not that she actually wanted to talk to her anyhow.  
  
"Pass the book down Evans."Bella said. Lily rolled hereyes and gavehera book, the worst in the pile, but a book all the same!  
  
~*~*~  
  
**Sexual Content, in this scene** James was in the common room writing an essay for astronomy. It wasn't due until next week. But next week they had a quidditch game along with the full moon. So he decided to do it right now. James had just finished when Lily walked into the common room. Lily sat on his lap.  
  
"What's up Lily?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Let's do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"We could play quidditch."  
  
"Chaser verse Seeker?" James asked.  
  
"Well I suppose not." Lily pouted, then smirked. She put her forehead against his. "What could we do?"Lily asked, her lips very close to his, but not quite touching.  
  
"Lily." James breathed. Lily smiled she was getting somewhere.  
  
"What could we do?" Lily asked again bringing her hand up his spine to the back of his head, playing with a piece of his hair.  
  
"Vixen." James said and brought her into a kiss. James licked her lips with his tounge asking for enterance inside of her mouth. She let him in with a moan. James put his tounge into her mouth exploring it while putting his hand up the back of her shirt, and tracing circles using the tips of his fingers.  
  
"James. . ." Lily moaned. James smirked. 'Taught her not to tease James Potter.' James thought. Lily saw his smirk. Lily unbuttoned her shirt just enough for hin to get a full view of he cleavage. James felt his penis harden. 'Damn that girl, and her beauty.' James thought. Lily started kissing his neck, and down his shoulder blade. 'Oh no Evans you are not winning this one.' James thought, grabbed her and gave her one heck of a kiss while put his up her shirt and uncliping her bra. Lily let out a gasp.They heard the portrait open and Lily lead James into the boys dorm. Still batteling.  
  
James lifted Lily onto his bed. He took off Lilys bra. "Give up?" James asked her in a whisper into her ear.  
  
"Never." Lily said. Lily put her hand up James shirt putting on finger at the top of his chest and slowely bringing it down to his fragile member. James moaned. "You win." James said. Lily smiled.James brought her down into a gentle kiss. "Mmm." Lily said and rested her head on James chest. James stroked her hair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Remus walked into the common room holding hands. "I'm tired Kellie I think I'm gunna go to sleep."  
  
"I'll come with you." Remus smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks Kellie." They walked into the dorm. Remus took off his robes. And was about to take off his tie, when Kellie grabbed it, forcing him to be very close to her.  
  
"You know I like this tie." Kellie said and smirked. Remus put his hand son herwaist.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Kellie smiled. "But I have to take it off." Kellie sighed.  
  
"I suppose you do." Kellie took off her robes and tie.Remus was now watching her.  
  
"You know I like it better when I take that stuff off of you." Remus said. Kellie smirked.  
  
"What happened to Mr. Sleepy?"  
  
"He got turned on, by the most beutiful woman in the world." Kellie looked around and sighed.  
  
"I suppose I should leave you to her then." Kellie said. Remus wrapped his hand around her waist. "I was talking about you." He whispered into her ear. Kellie smiled and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius walked onto the quidditch pitch. The Ravenclaw team had just finished practise. He waited for Ally outside the girls room at the quidditch pitch. Ally stepped out and looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Spying on us?"  
  
"No, more waiting for you."Sirius said.  
  
"Why? Plan on cheating on Arabella?"Ally asked and startedwalkign away.  
  
"NO, we broke up."Sirius said catching up with her.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't know." Ally said.  
  
"It's okay." Sirius said Ally smiled at him. "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"Sirius asked.  
  
"We have a game."Ally answered.  
  
"Oh right. Against who?"  
  
"Slytherins."  
  
"God I hate them. I'll come to the game and watch."  
  
"Thanks." Ally said. "Well I have to head to my common room. See you around." Sirius smiled at her.  
  
"Yea see you around."Sirius said and walked back to the common room with a smile.  
  
"Ally, what were you doing hanging out with Black?" Logan asked.  
  
"None of your buisness." She answered coldly.  
  
"You know your a very pretty girl, he dosen't deserve you." Logan said putting his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Get away from me asshole." Ally said. Logan pinned her up to the wall. Ally kicked him in the groin and pushed him away from her, making him fall to the ground. "Don't touch me you perv!" She said and stormed off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius walked into the common room with a smile on his face. Peter happened to be there making out with Mia. That's surprising. Sirius thought.  
  
"Ahem." Sirius coughed.  
  
"Leave us alone Black." Mia said. Sirius shrugged and went up to the boys dorm.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was saturday. The saturday of the game Slytherin versus Ravenclaw and a Hogsmeade saturday.  
  
"Sirius, you going to hogsmeade?" James asked.  
  
"Nope." Sirius said as he got on some casual robes.  
  
"Really?" Remus asked. "Then where would you be going?"  
  
"Quidditch game. Slytherin Versus-"  
  
"Ravenclaw." James and Remus finished for him.  
  
"How did you know?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Has something to due with a girl name Ally." James said.  
  
"Who you have been following pretty much the whole week." Remus added.  
  
"I'm not that obvious am I?"  
  
"Yea, you are." Both Lily and Kellie said.  
  
"Do you think she knows."  
  
"Nope."Lily and Kellie answered.  
  
"How do you know these things?"  
  
"We're girls." Lily answered.  
  
"We have the infamous women's intution." Remus and James agreed by nodding their heads.  
  
"Oh." Was all Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Slytherins won in the game, mostly for cheating. Sirius walked up to Ally.  
  
"It was a good game." Sirius said. Ally chuckled.  
  
"Only you would say that. Our offense sucks." Ally told him.  
  
"But your defence is great." Sirius told her.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I know, you play a hard game."  
  
"Thanks." Sirius smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius, Remus, Kellie, James and Lily were sitting in the common room.  
  
"So how was the game?" James asked Sirius.  
  
"Slytherin won. Ravenclaw offence sucks. Defence is pretty good." Sirius told James truthfully.  
  
"Sure, the defence would be good to you." Lily taunted Sirius. Sirius glared at her. Lily smiled angelicly.  
  
~*James P.O.V.*~  
  
Don't be fooled by that smile. It's the smile of a Vixen. I thought amusingly. I slipped my hand up the back of Lily's shirt and started tracing circles. Hereyes went wide for a split second.  
  
"Um- james- and er-me- need,- yes." Lily studdered. I'm winning this time, I won't lose tonight. I thought. Lily grabbed my hand and leadme up to the boys dorm.  
  
~*Neutral P.O.V*~  
  
"Do I even want to know what they are doing up there?" kellie asked.  
  
"No, I know, and I really wish I didn't." Sirius said. Remus just shrugged. Kellie yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Remus asked her.  
  
"No." kellie said as she stiffled anotheryawn.  
  
"Right, Sirius we're going tobed." Remus said.  
  
"Close the curtains this time." Sirius said as he flipped through a magazine.  
  
"We're not doing that."Remus said. Sirius smirked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Technically I own Ally and technically I don't. WhatAlly looks like is what Whippy Bird (my reviewer since the beginning of FYS.) But I own what she acts like. Confusing? Yes!  
  
So how did you like that chapter? Did it suck? I surely hope not, this has been the hardestchapterto write.why? I dunno, it took longerthen the others. I can usually writea whole chapter in one day or so. This took me like four days. Maybe it's cause I washelping Whippy Bird with her one shot fic, beuty and thebeast, a james/lily fic. You should really go readit!It is very, very good! So hmm.Bella will find out bout the Sirius/ Ally relationship, which hasnot fully blossumed yet. Some more Lily/ James action next chappie. A valentine's day ball, and more! :D Plus I still have to make the quidditch game of Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff!  
  
Review Thank You's:  
  
Whippy Bird: Yea, I usedyour Idea with the Kellie/Remus thing.Even with the sex part! :D Not as innocent as so many people think I am, of coarse they've never read this story, which could be why. Hey I am a hormonal teenager! So I write it all out! I've been having many good dreams, I suppose that's why no tradgedyhasstruck in this chapter. Man being away from school make me all happy, and no tradgedy, no violence.wel except for logan, but I picture him as I guy I hate, so you know we could keep beating up logan all this story to adda little violence, whoa I am so off topic..lol. I wasn't planning on Lily to blame james, but to do whatshedid. That was fun to write. In this story Bella is a bitch. Actually that's not how I plannedit wqhen I waswriting FYS, but she changed alot from thatstory to this story. Hmm I'll have to explain 'bout that at some point, won't I? I told you I'd get this story out in the afternoon, but now it's night.sorry! But erm well I went to see lord of the rings! Which I encourage everyone to go see! :D  
  
Rema: E-mailing you ass soon as I finish the review thank you's! A fan of the Remus/Kellie relationship?  
  
Vegea Kalorale: You just couldn't have a easy spelled pen name like everyone else, now could you!? Tut-tut. Lol, j/k. Don't mind me I'm just lazy. :D The rview posted,a nd I think that prob was happening on fanfic before, hmm I think they fixed it, who know's.  
  
Manny2003: She loves/hate's me. But I'm sure you love me now!:D 


	11. Chapter XI

Lily dragged James up to the boys dorm, and kissed him. "Mmm, Lily." James said. James kissed behind Lily's ear.  
  
"James." Lily whimpered. James smirked. 'Nope not going to lose tonight.' Lily put her hand up the back of James shirt, and traced James spine up to his neck, where she started kissing.  
  
"Lily." James breathed. James slipped his hand up the front of Lily's shirt and traced lines going up to her bra, and started groping her.  
  
"James."Lily said getting closer to him, as to make him have to reach less futher. James took off Lily's shirt. They kissed, while unbuttoning James pants. Lily took off James shirt. Lily kissed his arms up to his shoulder blades. He started to unbutton her pants.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James woke up lying next to Lily, both we're naked. Last nights events started to flood back to him. Lily and him had, had sex. Neither talked about it. It was more of a silent mutual agreement. James kissed her shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, James." Lily said. James wrapped his arms around her waist. Lily kissed him.  
  
"Morning to you too Lily." James said.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Sleep good?"  
  
"Excellent." Lily smiled. James smiled back at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Remus were walking outside.  
  
"So, last night was kind of sleepless." Kellie said.  
  
"Yea, I know you would think James would at least know a silencing charm." Kellie nodded her head. It abruptly started raining. Remus ran under the roof, while Kellie stayed outside. Kellie staterted spinning.  
  
"Crazy, crazy witch."Remus muttered watching her.Remus went out there and grabbed Kellie, and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Aww that's so sweet." Ally said to herself, little to her knowledge did she know someone was watching her.  
  
"What's sweet?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Remus and Kellie."Sirius looked down from the balcony, and outside were Remus and Kellie were kissing.  
  
"Crazy friends I have, kissing in the rain." Sirius said. Then blew a loud whistle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie heard a whistle and looked up and saw Sirius and Ally. "Seems we have an audience." She told Remus nodding up to the balcony where Sirius and Ally were. Remus waved to them. Sirius waved back. Remus shook his head. "Let go inside before you get a cold."  
  
"And what are you? The immune boy?" Remus just shook his head., and kissed her neck.  
  
"Of coarse, don't you know that?"Kellie just shook her head. They walked back inside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So um, what are you doing on a rainy Sunday like today?" Sirius asked Ally.  
  
"Just hanging around. What about you?"  
  
"The same." 'Just ask the girl out, you did it once before!' Sirius thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie watched Sirius from behind a statue.  
  
"Just ask her out." Remus said in a whisper.  
  
"He needs a little help." Kellie said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like a cat." Kellie said and transformed into a cat. Kellie strode over to Sirius and meowed at his foot.  
  
"Aww, is that your cat?" Ally asked. 'Genius' Both Sirius and Remus were thinking.  
  
"Yes, her name is Boots."Sirius said. Ally pet her. Sirius got on his knee's and picked her up.  
  
"I like her, she's very friendly." Ally said. Sirius smiled at her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus walked to the common room. Where Lily was sleeping on James shoulder on the couch.  
  
"Hey James the next time you and Lily go at it, could you put up a silencing charm?" Remus asked. James went red.  
  
"Oh, erm yea." James said. Remus snickered. "So where is Kellie?" James asked, rather surprised that Kellie wasn't with Remus.  
  
"She's helping Sirius get Ally."Remus said.  
  
"Oh I see." James said. Just then Sirius walked in with Boots in his hands. He threw Boots at Remus. Boots hissed at him. Remus started petting her, to calm her down.  
  
"So did you ask out Ally?" James asked. Kellie transformed back into herself. "No he was to much of a whimp!" Kellie said.  
  
"I'm not a whimp! I just couldn't get the words out."  
  
"Yea, you were studdering, that was so funny!"Kellie started snickering. Sirius gave her the middle finger. "Siri, I love Remus like that not you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ally was walking to the common room,when she bumped into bella.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Arabella." Ally said.  
  
"Stay away from me slut."  
  
"I'm not a slut."  
  
"Oh right, you don't like that label you rather say your Sirius' new toy. Well guess what, he will dump you when he gets bored." Bella said pushing her out of the way.  
  
"Bitch." Ally muttered and moved on.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus watched the moon above. Tomorrow night he would be at the shrieking shack.Accompined by all of his friends, but he would have to go through the hurtful transformation all the same. He felt someone's arms wrap around his neck, and they stood infront of him.  
  
"Don't worry about tomorrow night." Kellie told Remus.  
  
"Kellie you know I have to worry about it." Remus told her. Kellie put her hand on Remus's cheek.  
  
"Just don't think about it, you can worry about it all tomorrow. Just live tonight."Kellie said and kissed Remus.  
  
"Kellie, we can't get intimate tonight, the wolf will take charge." Remus told Kellie.  
  
"I know, lets go to bed. Your going to need your rest for tomorrow." Kellie said.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay up a little later, you can go lay in the bed I'll be there in a few miutes." Remus told Kellie. Kellie gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Okay then, see you in bed." Kellie said.Remus too one last look at the almost full moon. He could feel everything. He could feel everyone's hormones. He could feel Sirius' lust for Ally. James and Lily's, well they don't have lust right now, wait I don't even want to know why they don't have lust for each other. And the worst of all the feelings was Kellie's lust for him. He could feel it so much, and he knew how to stop it. But he couldn't. he might hurt her in the process.And he wasn't going to hurt her. So he had to deal with everyone else's hormones besides himself. He's had to do this since he was a small child and was biten.  
  
[Remus and Kellie were playing outside, as children just seven years old. The full moon shone above in the sky filled with stars.  
  
"Remus we shouldn't be outside." Kellie said looking at the sky.  
  
"Scared?" Remus taunted her.  
  
"No." Kellie said, but in truith she was, there were two werewolves out tonight, one being her brother, Keith and the other being an old man that had biten Keith. Keith was locked up in their basement, but she didn't know about the other werewolf. Kellie faked a yawn. "I'm tired."  
  
"Your never tired!" Remus said.  
  
"Well I am now!" Kellie said. Remus raised an eyebrow at her. "Remus lets just go home, you know we have a werewolf in our town."  
  
"Two, Kellie we have two werewolves. Wouldn't it be cool to be a werewolf?"  
  
"NO! Remus, you don't understand."  
  
"You would be free."  
  
"You couldn't have a job."  
  
"No one would control you."Remus said a grin growing on his face. Kellie walked away. "KELLIE!" Remus yelled and ran after her. "What's wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"You'll never understand." Kellie said. Kellie walked up to her house. Remus ran up on her porch.Remus put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Remus asked her. He hadn't meant to upset her, he never wanted to do that. She was his best friend.  
  
"Everything." Kellie said, and walked in to her house. Remsu sighed. Kellie could be so confusing sometimes. Remus was walking home when suddenly a big dog attacked him, or that's what he thought, it bit his stomach. Later Remus found out that was some old werewolf, and he got what he wanted. To only find out everything Kellie said was comletely and totally true.]  
  
"Be careful of what you wish for." Remus whispered to himself and walked to his bed.He took off his pants and t-shirt leaving him in his boxers and wrapped his arms around Kellie's waist. She rested her head on his chest, on his scar.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was waiting outside the Ravenclaw common room portrait for Ally. Finally she stepped out alone.  
  
"Hey Ally."Sirius said.  
  
"Hello Sirius, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for you." Sirius said then took a deep breather. "Would you go out with me?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bella waswalking down the corridor when she heard Sirius ask Ally out. "Ally, the tramp stepped into Black's trap." She started to say as she walked over to them. Sirius glared at her.  
  
"She's not a tramp, and I have no trap." Sirius said.  
  
"Right, you'll just wait until your bored with her, you like virgins I suppose, you want to convert them into tramps, my mistke." She put her hands in the air.  
  
"It's your fault that we ever broke up Arabella."Sirius said.  
  
"What did I do then?"  
  
"You blamed James, for what happened. It wasn't his fault."  
  
"But it was, and he will never forget it. Go play with your new toy." Bella said and walked off. Sirius turned around and Ally was nowhere in site.  
  
"Damn." He muttered under his breathe.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie helped Remus to the infirmary. She took him to his regular bed. "Thanks Kellie." Remus said.  
  
"No problem."Kellie kissed Remus' forehead and walked outside and sat on a ledge, swinging her feet over the ledge. Kellie heard someone's sobbing.She stood up and walked towards the sobbing and saw Ally.  
  
"Ally?" Kellie asked.  
  
"Um yea." Ally replied. Kellie walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Arabella was saying Sirius just wants to use me as his new toy." Kellie frowned.  
  
"I wouldn't listen to anything Figg says." Kellie told Ally.  
  
"Why did they brake up?"  
  
"Well there are only two reasons I know of. And only one I am actually supposed to know about. The one I should know about is about when Sirius and Lilywere captured. Remember right after brake Sirius and Lily were missing. Well Voldie-" Ally gasped at the use of that nickname. Kellie rolled her eyes. "had captured them. James blamed himself because he was with them at the time. It wasn't James fault though, and that is one reason why Sirius broke up with her. The other reason is because Sirius wants a searious relationship, and he wasn't getting that with Figg." Kellie told Ally. Ally's jaw had dropped a little.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Sun slowely started to set. Kellie sat next to the lake, and watched the sky mix colors or red, orange yello, fade into pink and purple, to black. Four black figures walked up behind her, she turned around and saw. Vixen, Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. She took one last look at the sky and turned into Boots. They walked to the whomping willow and into the shrieking shack.  
  
"WOOF!" Padfoot said.Vixen and Boots jumped onto the couch and watched Padfoot and Moony 'battle'. After a while Prongs broke them up. Boots sniffed the air something wasn't right, no something was very wrong. Kellie jumped off the couch. Boot's closed all the doors. Moony walked up to her. He looked at her in the eyes.  
  
'What's wrong?' Remus asked.  
  
'Somethings wrong, I can smell it.' Kellie answered. Remus rubbed up against her.  
  
'I don't smell anything.' Remus said. Kellie nodded her head.  
  
~*Peters P.O.V*~  
  
She can smell me. She can smell my betrayal. I better warn my Lord. He'll want to know.  
  
~*Neutral P.O.V.*~  
  
Kellie woke up next to a sleeping Remus. Her head was resting on his bare chest. One of his hands was around her waist while the other was in her hair. Kellie watched Remus sleep, until his eyes fluttered open.  
  
"How long have you been watching me?"  
  
"I don't know."Kellie said and shrugged. Remus kissed her gently. Kellie kissed his neck.  
  
"Kellie we can't, not here."Remus breathed.  
  
"I know." She smirked and kept on kissing his neck.  
  
"Tease." Remus muttered. Kellie smiled, and softly bit the nape of his neck. Remsu moaned in pleasure. "Kellie." Remus needed to fight back, of coarse. Remus started tracing the bottom of her back.  
  
"Remus." Kellie breathed.  
  
"A-hem." Sirius coughed. Kellie and Remus jumped at the sound of someone else's voice.  
  
"Sirius, your so mean." Liy scolded him.  
  
"Yea, well I didn't feel the need to see them having sex again! Sorr-y!" Sirius said. Lily chuckled. James started laughing. Remus got up. Lily stopped laughing right away. Remus picked up a pillow and attacked James.  
  
"Hey! - Remus, - that's - no - fair!" he said inbetween hits.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius was flying around the quidditch pitch. "Sirius!" He heard someone yell behind him. He hovered In midair and looked behind him.Someone sped up next to him. It was Ally. "Oh it's you." Sirius said and frowned.  
  
"What? Are you mad at me?"Ally asked him.  
  
"No, of coarse not. You just abandon me in the middle of the corridor. No clue where you have gone.You never answered my question, which took a lot of guts to ask you. I mean I had wanted to ever since I asked you to Hogsmeade, well I did that one time,but you couldn't because of a game. The that time with Boots, I wanted to but it seemed I was somehow always avoiding the subject,a nd wheneverI tired to ask I started studering. And then Figg messed up everything, not allowing you to answer me. And I haven't seen you since. Well actually I have, in classes but I haven't spoken to you, because you would never look me in the eye. No, not in one class we had, or at lunch time or passing in thehalls. Not one time did you look at me, or even show any emotion at all to me, all you did was ignore me. If you don't like me just say 'No Sirius I don't want to go out with you.' So do you have anything to say in any of this!?" Sirius asked, his whole face was red, his breathe was raging. Ally got closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Yes Sirius, I want to go out with you."Ally said, and smiled at him he smiled back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus and Kellie were in the boys dorm.  
  
"I'm bored."Remus sighed. Kellie smiled wickedly and turned around to face him. Kellie straddled him on his bed. "Kellie what are you doing?" Remus asked. She started kissing his neck.Up to his jaw line, and kissed him on the lips. Remus licked the bottom of Kellie's lip asking for enterance into her mouth. Kellie moaned in pleasure, and allowed him inside of her mouth.  
  
"Remus." Kellie moaned as he stopped kissing her. Remus smirked. Remus let his fingers drape down her arm, goosebumps formed on Kellie's arm. Kellie got her other arm and started tracing random designs on Remus getting further and futher down south. "Kellie." Remus said burying his face into her neck. Kellie stopped as soon as she got to far down south. Remus' jaw dropped, 'How could she do that! Grr , you will get it now.' Remus thought. Remus slid his hand up the side of Kellie's shirt. "Remus." She moaned. Remus smirked. He ginded their bodies together, creating friction in their southern parts. Kellie moaned. "Remus please."Remus abruptly stopped and got out of bed.  
  
"Come on it's time for dinner."Remus said. Kellie glared at his back. Remus smirked, that should teach her not to ever do that to me again. Remus thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
So how was that chappie, was that fast enoughfor you katie!? God your so, so so, impatient! So next chappie, Kellie retaliates against Remus. Sirius and Ally have a date. James and Lily watch the stars. A little Bella bashing, and some things from her view. And transfiguration class! Oh and how did you like the whole sedimental Remus moment when he was thinking about the night he got bit?  
  
Whippy Bird - Yes it was very hard to write Sirius catching Remus and Kellie doing that last chapter, I was trying not to crack up. As you wished, Sirius hooked up with Ally. YesI know when I wrote that I figured you guys would feel he needed someone, and hey I told you they were going to sleep not doing THAT! Ugh! Well Remus and Kellie weren't Lily and James are another story.So did this chapter suck.I like the last Remus/Kellie part, but Kellie must retailate hahahaha. :D  
  
Rema - I like the Remus/Kellie realtionship too. They are sooo much fun to write.  
  
Manny2003 - This soon enoughfor you too? Geez you and Katie (whippy bird)areso impatient! GEEZ! 


	12. Chapter XII

After dinner Kellie dragged Lily to the girl's dorm. "What's wrong Kellie?" Lily asked.  
  
"Remus." Kelliegrowled. "he-he-he- UGH! Well we were having those batlle thingys and Remus got me really really turned o nand then he stopped and said it was time for dinner!"Kelliefumed. Lily smirked.  
  
"You lost." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, but he's not winning that easily. I am going to retailiate."  
  
"How?" Lily asked suddenly very intirgued.  
  
"I have some idea's but I need your help." Kellie said with a smirk.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was flipping through a magazine. 'Where is Kellie?'He wondered. He looked at the stairwell to the girls dormitories his jaw dropped. Kellie was standing there with a white skirt that cut off at mid-thigh. His eyes traveled up her body to her shirt, shewas wearing a tight low cut short sleeved shirt. 'She's relatiating Remus, you must not cave in. Do. Not. Cave. IN.'  
  
James looked at where Remus was looking. "Remus you never told me Kellie looked that good." James said.Remus glared at him.  
  
"She's retaliating."  
  
"Wha- oh a battle eh? Lily's never retailated nor have I, hmm that actually a good idea." Remus gripped the arm of the chair.  
  
"I sware if Matt keeps looking at her like that I am going to rip his throat out." Remus growled. James looked at who Remus was refering to. Matt a seventh year gryffindor. With the mind, of a hormonal boy.Yea, that summed it up. Not the nicest guy in the gryffindor house.  
  
"Calm down Moony." James said. Kellie sat next Remus.  
  
"So what are you guys up to?" Kellie asked and put her hand on Remus' neck massageing it. 'DO NOT CAVE IN REMUS!!!!' Remus kept thinking. Kellie's fingers traveled up to his ears where she started rubbing the back part of it.  
  
"Um, nothing." Remus gulped. She was getting to him. Lily smiled at Kellie; Kellie smiled back. James bit his lip trying not to burst out laughing. Kellie drew the number 69 on his back. Remus eye widened for a second. "James, Lily, we have to go upstairs, don't wait up."Remus said and pulled Kellie up to the boys dorm.  
  
"Are they going to have sex?" James asked.  
  
"Kellie is retaliating, I would think not."Lilysaid. James nodded his head.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus kissed Kellie's neck. Then he kissed her on the lips and licking her lips asking for enterance into her mouth. Kellie gave him enterance with a slight gasp. Remus pulled her closer to him. Kellie took off his shirt, and let her fingers slowely drape down his abs. "Kellie."Remus said intoxicated with her scent. Kellie smirked. They made their way on the bed. Remus kissed her shoulders going up her neck. Kellie was ready to let him have her. 'No I am reltaliating remember! But he's so cute and smells so good.' "Remus." Kellie moaned. Her hands above her head.  
  
Remus smirked. Her plan was back fireing. He took the oppurtunity to slowely take off her shirt. Revealing a black bra. Remus Put his hand behind her neck and kissed her then brought his fingers from her neck to below her shoulder blade creating goosebumpes along the way.  
  
'Kellie you can't surendor to him.'Kellie brought her hand down his back. Remus shook his head. "Your not winning Kellie." His spoke horsely into her ear. Kellie closed her eyes. "You know you want to let me win." Remus said speaking into her neck.  
  
"No."Kellie whispered.  
  
"Yes." Remus said. 'I need to fight back.' Kellie thought.Remus kissed her. 'God he tastes so good.'Remus grabbed her thigh, and started rubbing it with his thumb.  
  
"Remus." Kellie moaned. Remus smirked. Kellie started to unbutton Remus' pants. Remus smiled. 'Got her.' Or so he thought. Kellie reached underneath his boxers and started stroking him. 'Oh shit.'  
  
"Kellie." Remus moaned. Kellie smirked. 'Take that Remus.' Remus reached to take her skirt off.  
  
"Got to go Remus." Kellie said she grabbed her shirt, put it on and ran out. Kellie gave Lily a high five. Lily smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
'She is evil!'Remus thought while glaring at the wall. Suddenly he felt something wet in between his legs. "OH SHIT!" Remus yelled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sirius and Ally were walking at the edge of the frozen lake.Their fingers intertwined. Sirius looked at the lake and smirked evily. "Come on." Sirius said.  
  
"What? Where are you taking me?" Sirius summonded his and Ally's shoes into ices kates. His were hockey ice skates and hers were figure ice skates. "Sirius I don't think this is such a good idea." Ally said. Sirius grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the ice.  
  
~*~*~  
  
James was lying down on the quidditch pitch looking up at the February sky. He saw someone ly down next to him. He looked and saw Lily. "Hey Lils" he said. She came closer to him and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Hello James." She said. "Why are you out here?"  
  
"I like Quidditch." James said. Lily gave him a look, that clearly said. 'no shit.' James smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He was really thinking about his mum.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Remus was reading a magazine. Kellie walked and sat next to him. "Hi Remy." He glared at her. "You can't be mad at me Remy." Kellie said.  
  
"Watch me." Remus said. Kellie pouted.  
  
"Remy... I suppose I could just sleep all alone in my bed."  
  
"Okay." Remus said, Kellie's jaw dropped.  
  
"Well you know Matt said he would like to talk to me in the astronomy tower, wonder why?" Remus glare at Matt.  
  
"I think not!"Remus yelled.  
  
"Well you said you didn't want to, so I would just assume."  
  
"You do not go anywhere near him!" Remus dragged her into his room. "You stay." Remus pointed to her Remus walked down to the common room and punched Matt. Kellie had heard something from the boys dorm and ran down to the common room where she saw Remus and Matt fighting.  
  
"Remus!" Kellie yelled at him, as he punched Matt.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Remus yelled at Matt. Matt was lyinhg in the corner very brused up, more then Remus, although Remus was fairly beaten up also.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie was holding an ice pack on Remus's nose. "I can't believe you did that." Kellie said.  
  
"I can't believe McGonnagal wouldn't let me see Madame Pompfrey." Remus said. Sirius, James and Lily then entered thr room.  
  
"What happened!?" "Did Kellie retaliate more?" "Dude, who'd you fight!" Lily, James and Sirius asked at the same time.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kellie and Lily were finsihing homework in the common room, while the boys sat on their beds, talking about stuff.  
  
"I can't believe you fought Matt." James said with a smile.  
  
"Me neither." Sirius said. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
"He asked Kellie to meet him in the astronomy tower." Remus grumbled. "So anyhow, where were you off to?"  
  
"Quidditch Pitch." James stated.  
  
"Ice skating." Sirius said and laughed a little.  
  
"Ice skating?" Remus asked eyebrows arched.  
  
"Ally can't ice skate for her life." He said.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was night of the Full Moon. Remus woke up, and slowely got off the bed getting some clothing on. He didn't wake up Kellie but wrote her a note saying he went down to the infirmary. Remus slowely walked down, and lyed down into his normal bed.  
  
Madame Pompfrey lead him to the whomping willow tree right before sunset. Remus sat on the couch and felt his formation begin. He watched as his hands grew into and he became furry. He screamed as he felt the pain of his human organs turn into the organs of a werewolf.  
  
Minutes after his formation the gang appeared, all except Peter. Remus wasn't sure why Peter wasn't there but didn't worry about it much. He just shrugged it off and interacted with his present friends.  
  
~*~*~  
  
March and April passed by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was May. Flowers were blooming and the sun was shining brightly above, and there was a slight breeze.  
  
Jake walked outside on this beautiful day. Jake scanned the scene, and looked over to the Forbiden Forest. His curiosity enveloped him and he walked into the forest. He saw Mia surrounded by a couple of people in black hooded cloaks.  
  
"Mia!" He yelled. All the hooded figures looked to him. One took off his hood. "Voldemort." Jake breathed. He reached for his wand but before he could grip it. Voldemort pointed at him.  
  
"Him." Was all that came out of his mouth. Mia rised her wand and stared at him, before yelling. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The spell hit him and Jake died instantly. Jake fell to his knees and fell into the ground. With that Mia was rewarded with the Dark Mark.  
  
Jake's body was found the next morning by Hagrid. Everyone found out during the dinner feast. Dumbledore stood up, and cleared his throat. The twinkle in his eye, that always seemed to be there had disappereared, as it had done only one other time this year. When Sirius lead Snape to the whomping willow tree. "May I have everyone's attention." He asked, Sorrow sang in his voice, it was reconizeable even to the small first first years. "I regret to tell you all that a classmate has been killed. Jake Morgoin died last night, found this morning by Hagrid."  
  
Everyone was shocked. The whole feast all the talk was about Jake, and who would want him killed. The conclusion always somehow came down to death eaters. The funeral was the following month, to the date. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining brightly above. But today wasn't a day of beauty or happiness, instead it was a day of sorrow and pain.  
  
At the graveyeard there were a few classmates, along with a few teachers. Mrs. Morgoin stood next to the Coffin. Mrs. Morgoin had a tear stained face, and you could hear the sorrow and pain in her voice. It was unnatural for your child to die before you, and was very hard to deal with. "To some of you, Jake was a clasmate, a firend, or a student." She pused. "To me he was a son. He had a good life going for him, good grades, he was big- hearted, caring and friendly." She paused again. A tear left her teary eyes, which she quickly wiped away. "His life was shortened by some cruel witch or wizard, Today we will remember all of his accomplishments." She finsihed her speech and broke down. Her Husband, Mr. Morgoin embrasced her into a hug. Everyone watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Sad ending I know, but I thought it made a good ending, if not well yell at me in review, I know Katie will :D. The next adition to to this series will be called 'Seventh Year Surprises'. If you want me to e-mail you when I post the first chappie, then tell me in a review, make sure to give me your e-amil adress in the review.  
  
FYS Review thanks:  
  
hunniechic66 : Congrats! You're the only one who noticed my mistake! Yes there was an Issac, and somehow in the middle of the story Ichanged his name to Jake. (The one who just died) But you get a cameo appearance. Tell me what you look like and what you would like your name to be for the cameo appearance. Yea, I know I suck at grammer. Glad you liked the story, even though my grammer sucks!  
  
Vamperfly: Well he's Sirius, so it wouldn't be 'poision' to him right!? Right! Lol. I don't have a dog, wish I did. Didn't know bout dat. Thanks for the info. Know I am officaly smart! :D Glad you liked the story.  
  
SYB Review thanks:  
  
Rema: Love the remus/kellie relationship. It took me awhile to think of what to write to get Ally n' Sirius together. Hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Manny2003: Posted.lol. Here's a question are you gunna change your username now to Manny2004? Just wondering.  
  
Whippy Bird: Ally kick Bella's ass..posibly. I dunno I need to think of a way for Bella to really really piss of Ally. I'm sure I'll be able to think of something. Sirius and Ally, as I've told you before in im's are the innocent couple right now.  
  
Swimlikeafish: Yay! *does a little dance* Got another person hooked. Wahoo!  
  
LightningFairy: Glad you loved it!  
  
Coffeeaddict14: Yippe! I'm on your author alert list!  
  
Padfoots-angellover: Here's more for you! :D Glad you like the story!  
  
ILuvRemusSiriusJames: Yes, I too HATE wormtail. *mumbles bout trader* Glad you liked the story, and FYS!  
  
Hermione: Oh don't worry, as long as it's not a flame I'm fine with criticism. I'll try to work on the marturity of my characters and spelling next chappie! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
H: I'll try to add more emotion for ya. 


End file.
